Yu Pagodas Re upload
by Tempest78
Summary: “I want you to get out of my sight Kagome, go! I don’t want to see your disgusting face.” Ban/Kag AU original publish- 01-17-08
1. Chapter 1

**Yu Pagodas **

**Note: Happy new year people. This is another Bankotsu/Kagome pair, hope you enjoy. Must give credit to this author who I took this plot from. She is one of the best, but atlas, I forgot her pen name.**

**Warning: Rated for many things.**

**Summary:**_ "I want you to get out of my sight Kagome, go! I don't want to see your disgusting face."_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Chapter One: The fight**_

He scanned the photos again couldn't believe in what he was seeing. He looked away then returned his attention. Maybe if he looked away the photos would spit back false images. He bit back his anger. He picked up one of the largest pictures and turned it around.

_Brother,_

_I had always disapproved of that bitch Kagome you go out with. Now here are proof that makes her for what she is; a slut. Doesn't she look so happy with Suikotsu?_

_Renkotsu._

He crumpled the image of Kagome and Suikotsu laughing together hand in hand while their other hands held shopping bags. He growled and stared hard at all the photos. Three years they've been together, and these simple photos ruined it all. He may not like his oldest brother Renkotsu and would have scuffed at his lying way, but these pictures told a story. He felt bitter tears well up as he looked at Kagome's laughing face and his second oldest brother.

"Why Kagome?"

With rage, he stacked all the photos together and threw them into the lit fireplace. Heaving with anger, he walked over to the living room and sat down eyes glued to the clock.

As the clock struck half past four, the locks to the house clicked with a tweak. He watched with suppressed rage as the girl he loved entered.

"Jeez, you wouldn't believe all the shopping I had done today. I am so bushed, so what did you do at home?" Kagome said merrily entering the living room and dropping the bags onto the table. She stopped as she gazed into the heated eyes of her boyfriend. "Is something wrong Bankotsu?" She asked with concern.

He had enough, rising to his feet, he stepped up to Kagome and looked at her. She flinched as her grey blue eyed boyfriend glared at her. Bankotsu raised his left hand, applying most of his power into it, he brought it in slapping Kagome hard on the cheek causing her to stagger.

She gasped as she grabbed the table for support. On bended knees she stared up to her boyfriend with tears beginning to well. "Why Bankotsu?" She cried as another slap hit her opposite cheek. She groaned as Bankotsu grabbed her by the coat and yanked her upward viciously.

"You bitch! How could you do that to me? After all the things we went through. Am I not good enough for you?" Bankotsu yelled as he threw Kagome to the wall.

"What do you…?" She was cut off as Bankotsu lobbed another slap at her. She was crying now; tears staining her cheeks. "I don't know what you are talking about Bankotsu." She cried as she clutched her red cheeks.

Don't fucking lie to me Kagome, I know your secret now. I bet you were happy shopping with Suikotsu, what did he give you that was so much better? The best sex in your entire world?" He roared.

"I can explain Bankotsu." Kagome desperately pleaded. However Bankotsu wrenched her up by the collar and threw her to the direction of their bedroom.

"No more lies Kagome, I want you to get out of my house." He yelled.

"Bankotsu! You don't mean that." Kagome sobbed as she got to her feet.

"I want you to get out of my sight Kagome, go! I don't want to see your disgusting face." Bankotsu snarled.

She sobbed heavily as she looked into her emotionless boyfriend's eyes. She walked nimbly to their bedroom and began to pack her clothing. She finished packing and dragged her two suitcases towards the door. She stopped beside the table. He watched as Kagome reached into one of the green bags and took a long flat box out with his engravings on it. " Happy anniversary."

Bankotsu felt like everything collapsed around him as he watched as Kagome dropped the box and exited the house..

**How was it? Should I continue? Please ignore any grammatical and spelling errors.**

**New note: As requested by Schwarz Stein I will be continuing this fic. I thought it best to upload his original chapter one and go from there! I will strive my best to put as much intensity into it as he did! Be warned though I am fairly new to the Ban/Kag pairing. Chapter two will be up within the next 7 days:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD  
**_

**Chapter Two: Consequences**

Kagome carried her belongings to her car and put them in the trunk then drove over to her best friend's house.

After arriving at her best friend's house Kagome sighed heavily as she knocked on the door.

Sango looked at Kagome's reddened and tear stained cheeks and gasped.

Sango asked, "Kagome! What happened?"

Kagome sobbed, "He...he threw me out Sango!"

Sango who was shocked and angry, wrapped her arms around Kagome and lead her inside closing the door behind them.

Sango helped Kagome over to the couch and said, "Sit here and I will make us some tea, then I want you to tell me exactly what happened!"

Kagome sat sobbing on the couch while Sango walked to the kitchen and made the tea.

Sango then walked back into the living room carrying the tray of tea and sugar and placed it on the table.

After handing Kagome her tea, Sango looked her best friend in the eye and commanded softly, "Now tell me what happened Kagome!"

Kagome sipped her tea gingerly and holding Sango's gaze explained, "Suikotsu and I had spent the day shopping. As you know Suikotsu is getting ready to propose to his girlfriend; well he wanted me to help him with the engagement ring so I did. Anyways I walked in and told him about my day then asked how his was and he stood up and angrily walked over towards me."

Kagome took a invigorating deep breath then released it and felt her anger beginning to boil as she continued, "He walked up to me with an angry face then drew his hand back and slapped me!"

She sobbed, "I couldn't believe it Sango! He's never done that before!" feeling angry and hurt!

Then she continued, "Then he slapped my other cheek angrily and yanked me up by the coat front and started yelling how could I do that to him and wasn't he good enough for me? Then he threw me towards the wall."

She felt more tears slide down her burning cheeks and mentioned, "I didn't even know what he was talking about or why he was doing it! I tried to ask him and he screamed 'Don't fucking lie to me Kagome, I know your secret now. I bet you were happy shopping with Suikotsu, what did he give you that was so much better? The best sex in your entire world' ?"

She stopped to take another calming breath and felt even more tears slide down her cheeks as she continued, "I tried to explain why we had gone shopping together but he didn't let me!"

She began sobbing broken heartedly not able to believe her boyfriend of three years had actually done that to her! And on their anniversary no less!

She began to feel her anger boil over and gritted out between clenched teeth, "How could he?! How could he ever think that I would betray him after everything we've been through?!" while clenching her fists, hurt and anger beginning to fill her to her core.

She wiped furiously at her tears and finished angrily, "He threw me in the direction of the bedroom and demanded I get out of his house, saying he didn't want to see my disgusting face! I packed my stuff and dragged my bags over to the door, then I pulled out his anniversary gift and told him Happy Anniversary as I dropped it on the floor and walked out!"

Then she broke down crying again and Sango reached over and hugged her saying, "Don't worry Kagome! You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need!"

Kagome said brokenly, "Thank you Sango!" and continued cry and getting angrier.

**With Bankotsu**

He was kneeling on the floor and cursing himself for a fool! He had been so angry he had completely forgotten it was their anniversary!"

What an ass he had been!

Staring at the box with his engravings on it he felt like his entire world had completely crashed down around him and it was all his own damn fault!

No! It was Renkotsu's damn fault!

He began to heave with anger once again as he thought that if it hadn't been for his damned interference and photos none of this would have happened!

He still couldn't believe he had done that!

Not only had he struck her, but he had thrown her as well and to top it off he had screamed at her to get out of his house and said he never wanted to see her disgusting face!

DAMNIT! What an ass he was!

She would probably never forgive him for this!

As that thought hit him he felt his heart stop for a second and became paralyzed with fear!

She really wouldn't forgive him after all this!

Granted she was a loving, caring, and forgiving person!

But he had been such an ass and had physically abused her as well!

He roared, "FUCK!" and clenched his fists angrily as his face reddened with absolute rage.

3 years! 3 years of being happy together and he had let his anger and jealousy control his actions and just blown it! DAMNIT to hell and back!

He began throwing things against the wall, anything that he could get his hands on went flying against the walls, except the box with his engravings on it.

**A/N: **_**Okay people there is chapter two. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Also with the revisions and such still going on I will be updating this story and A Miko's Love story once a week and the rest whenever I can. Thank you for your patience! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**A big thanks to Schwartz Stein for the suggestion of Bankotsu and Suikotsu's confrontation! And to Yuti-Chan for all of her input and suggestions! :)**_

**Chapter Three: Confronting Suikotsu!**

**With Kagome and Sango**

Kagome and Sango sat and talked some more then walked out to the car and retrieved Kagome's bags and carried them up to the room where she would be staying for a while.

Kagome's stuff was put away and her cell phone lay on the bed turned off.

Kagome and Sango walked back down stairs for dinner.

After cooking and eating dinner together they were sitting in the living room watching movies and eating chocolate ice cream.

As the movie ended Sango's phone rang.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look and Sango picked up her phone and answered it.

Kagome sat on the couch and prepared the next movie.

Sango said, "Hello Miroku, oh you're working late tonight huh? Okay see ya when you get home then, okay bye."

Sango hung up the phone and joined Kagome on the couch again saying, "Miroku said he's working late tonight; so it looks like it's just us."

Kagome nodded and queried, "So what should we watch next?"

Eventually Kagome fell asleep on the couch during the movie and Sango decided it best to let her sleep there for the night.

The door unlocked and opened and Miroku walked in and greeted his wife, "Hey beautiful!" and kissed her.

Sango kissed him back then hushed him and lead him to the kitchen where she explained what Kagome had told her and that Kagome would be staying with them for a while.

Miroku nodded and said, "When I see that guy I am gonna...!"

Sango hushed him again and said, "Let her sleep for now."

Miroku nodded and he and Sango went to bed and fell asleep.

**With Bankotsu**

After expending most of his frustration and anger by throwing things and calming down a bit he decided to go over to his older brother's house and confront him.

Bankotsu still panting harshly but with his anger once again controlled, stomped out to his car and drove really fast over to Suikotsu's house prepared to demand some answers.

Upon arriving at his older brother's house he parked his car stormed up to and began pounding on the door.

Suikotsu opened the door and stared at his angry looking younger brother and asked, "What's up?"

Bankotsu reached out and grabbed him by the shirt then slammed him into a wall.

Suikotsu yelled, "What the hell?!"

Bankotsu glared at his brother and seethed, "How dare you."

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes and snapped, "What the hell are you going on about?!"

Bankotsu threw him into another wall and roared angrily, "I am talking about you and Kagome."

Suikotsu's face held a puzzled expression.

Bankotsu angrily stormed over to his older brother picked up by the shirt front and slammed him into the wall again while getting into his face and heaving with anger once more.

Bankotsu gritted out between clenched teeth, "How dare you fuck-en even touch her!?"

He balled his hand into a tight fist and slammed his fist into his brother's stomach and roared, "She is my woman! How could you fuck her behind my back?!"

Suikotsu's eyes widened in shock then narrowed at his younger brother and he snapped, "You idiot! Kagome and I are NOT sleeping together!"

Bankotsu roared, "Do NOT lie to me!"

Suikotsu shoved Bankotsu off and roared, "I am NOT lying!" Listen to me damn-it!"

As he tackled Bankotsu and they began rolling around on the floor and punching each other.

Bankotsu's became angrier and broke free then smashed his fist into his brother's jaw and jumped to his feet and demanded, "Then why the fuck were you two holding hands, and smiling and shopping together?!" stormy blue eyes angry.

Suikotsu sat on the floor shook his head sadly then rubbed his jaw while glaring at his younger brother with his own stormy green eyes and seethed, "We went shopping together so she could get YOUR Anniversary gift and help me choose an engagement ring for KIKYO!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock and he said, "You... you're marrying Kikyo?"

Suikotsu still glaring at his brother replied, "I am planning to propose to her friday night! I asked Kagome to go with me and help me seeing as they are sisters! I figured Kagome would know what Kikyo would like best and this way Kikyo would be taken completely by surprise!"

Bankotsu clenched his fists and began panting heavily trying to quell his rage and demanded, "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Suikotsu stood up and stared his brother dead in the eye and replied, "Because Kagome is the only other who knew and I asked her not to tell ANYBODY until after I proposed to Kikyo!"

Bankotsu sat on the couch with his head on his chest and his hands running through his hair in frustration.

Suikotsu sat in a chair opposite him and asked shocked, "Did you honestly think Kagome would cheat on you?! Especially after all you two have gone through together?!"

Bankotsu raised his head and sighed heavily.

Suikotsu scolded, "Damn-it Bankotsu! You of ALL people should know that she would NEVER cheat on you!"

Bankotsu hung his head once again.

Suikotsu continued chiding, "You know damn well she was heart broken when Hojo cheated on Kagome with Eri! You were the one she confided in most!"

Bankotsu's eyes filled with pain as he realized just how badly he had screwed things up.

He lowered his head and his bangs fell to cover his eyes as he mentioned softly, "I know..."

Then he stared at his older brother with tears welling in his eyes and confessed, "I was so blinded by anger and jealousy that I...I threw her out." in a broken voice.

Suikotsu snorted and snapped, "Fool! How could you do that?!"

Bankotsu jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth worriedly and asked, "What do I do now? She is never gonna want to speak to me again."

Suikotsu looked at his younger brother and his eyes softened a little as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and replied, "All you can do is go to her and beg for forgiveness."

**A/N: **_**Okay people there is chapter three. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**A big thanks to Yuti-Chan for all of her input and suggestions! And to Schwarz Stein for his continued support and chats! :)**_

**Chapter Four: Reflections Of The Past.**

**With Bankotsu**

He sighed heavily then stood up and walked out to his car and drove home.

He parked his car and locked it, then walked over to his front door.

He unlocked the door and went inside, then re-locked the door and observed the destruction his temper had created.

He stood there a minute then his chest heaved with a heavy sigh as he walked around and began cleaning the mess.

While cleaning he came across the photos that had fallen down and picking one up he intently gazed at it and sighed heavily.

He closed his eyes and remembered the day the photo had been taken.

_Flash Back_

_It was two months after he and Kagome had officially started dating and they had decided to go to the amusement park together._

_Kagome had her hair down and was wearing her hip hugging green jeans and a pale mint green top; both of which fit her like a second skin._

_Bankotsu had his hair in his signature braid and had worn his black jeans and a dark blue muscle shirt; both of which fit him like a second skin._

_They had just finished riding the roller coaster and were heading over to the food stands._

_As they were passing the strength test Kagome's face lit up as she looked at her boy friend and asked, "Hey Ban, will you test your strength?"_

_He chuckled and said, "Sure. I will give it a shot."_

_She beamed at him and stood out of the way._

_He picked up the mallet and swung it over his head then brought it down hitting the target._

_The thing flew up and hit the top ringing the bell._

_The person in charge smiled and said, "Congratulations sir!"_

_Bankotsu smiled and said, "Thanks."_

_Kagome threw her self into his arms hugging him and jumping up and down excitedly as she exclaimed, "Way to go babe!"_

_Bankotsu chuckled and replied, "Thanks while he hugged her to him and then captured her mouth in a fierce kiss which she eagerly returned._

_They broke the kiss when Sango hollered, "Hey Kagome! Bankotsu!"_

_Kagome smiled at her best friend and replied, "Hey Sango! Miroku!"_

_Bankotsu replied, "Hey you two!"_

_Sango informed them, "We have been looking EVERYWHERE for you two!"_

_Kagome laughed musically and Bankotsu gazed at her unable to believe she was really his girl after all these years!_

_Sango suggested, "How about the four of us go get pictures taken and then grab a bite to eat?"_

_The four of them agreed and walked over to the photo place._

_End Flash Back_

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile as he gazed at the picture of him and Kagome they were laughing together and looked so in love.

He was glad to see her looking so happy for the first time in months.

Granted she had been happy the moment they started dating each other.

But for months before that she would always fake her cheeriness ever since her ex had cheated on her.

Bankotsu sat there a while longer as another memory, one not so great popped up.

_Flash Back_

_Bankotsu had driven over to his girlfriend's house in order to surprise her since he had gotten back early from his trip._

_He had a blood red rose and a box of dark chocolates in his hand._

_He used the key she had given him a month ago and unlocked the door._

_It was the 2 am so she was probably in bed and he decided to go wake her up with a kiss._

_He was smiling as he approached the bedroom but frowned as he heard voices coming from the room._

_He felt his anger rising as he opened the door and his eyes widened in shock at what he found._

_His girl friend of 8 months Yura was in bed alright, with his nemesis Heiten and they were screwing each other!_

_Bankotsu's eyes filled with anger as he stormed over to the bed and bellowed, "What the fuck?!"_

_He yanked Heiten off of Yura and began punching him over and over again._

_Yura's eyes widened in shock as she gasped, "Ba...Bankotsu?! Wh...what are you doing here?!"_

_Bankotsu beat Heiten to a bloody pulp then glaring at Yura stormed over to the bed where she sat against the head board and growled, "What the fuck is this?!"_

_Yura started to say, "I thought you weren't gonna be back for a while yet?"_

_Bankotsu roared, "Well I got back early and decided to surprise you! Only I AM the one who was surprised!"_

_Bankotsu glared at her and demanded, "How long Yura?!"_

_She began crying and asked, "What?"_

_He demanded, "How fucking long have you two been screwing behind my back?!"_

_She hung her head and said, "3 months."_

_His fists clenched and he slapped her across the face and seethed, "It's over!"_

_Then he dropped the key on the floor along with the rose and candy and stormed out to his car._

_Yura chased after him crying, "You can't mean that Bankotsu!"_

_Bankotsu roared, "The hell I don't! And to think I was actually considering proposing to you!"_

_Yura's tears fell freely and Bankotsu drove away angrily._

_End Flash Back_

Bankotsu growled and went back to cleaning.

He remembered going over to Kagome's a week later and telling her what had happened and that like always she had comforted him as a true friend would.

**The next morning with Kagome**

After showing and changing into fresh clothes Kagome pulled walked into the kitchen.

She decided that to thank Sango she would cook breakfast.

She pulled out the items and began cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes and began cooking.

After cooking she set the table and placed the food on the table.

Kagome sighed heavily as she was assailed with memories.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome had just moved in with Bankotsu a few days ago and had decided to make break fast._

_She cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes then set the table and placed the food on the table._

_Bankotsu walked into the kitchen and walked up hugging her from behind and greeted, "Morning love."_

_She smiled and turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck and greeted, "Morning handsome."_

_She then kissed him gently and opened her mouth to him._

_They shared a sweet and gentle kiss then sat down and ate together._

_End Flash Back_

A lone tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away.

Sango walked in and greeted happily, "Morning Kagome."

Kagome smiled sadly and replied, "Morning Sango. I made break fast."

Sango grinned and said, "Thanks!"

Miroku walked in and greeted, "Morning Kagome!"

Kagome replied, "Morning Miroku."

The all sat down and began eating.

Sango asked, "So Kagome, are you ready for the trip?"

Kagome replied sadly, "I'm not sure if I'm going or not."

Miroku suggested, "You should still come with us! It will give you a break, plus we have all been looking forward to it for a while now!"

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "Okay, I'll go."

Sango beamed and said, "Great! So wanna help me pack?"

Kagome nodded and the women went to pack while Miroku sighed and did the dishes.

**With Bankotsu**

After cleaning the mess he had gone to bed.

Then he woke up and after eating cereal for break fast he came across the green box that Kagome had dropped the night she left.

He sighed heavily and opened it up.

He picked up a necklace with a flower pendant locket and opened it.

Inside was a picture of Kagome smiling her brightest smile.

He stared at her a minute then sighed heavily and closed it, noticing some writing on the back.

It read: _**To Bankotsu The one man who has has never let me down! All my love, Kagome.**_

He felt his eyes fill with tears but refused to let them fall.

He went to place it back in the box when he noticed a note and another piece of paper.

**A/N: **_**Okay people there is chapter three. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**A big thanks to Yuti-Chan for all of her input and suggestions! And to Schwartz Stein for his continued support and chats! Also this chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Five: A visit to Sango.**

**With Bankotsu**

He unfolded the enclosed note and read it.

_**Bankotsu,**_

_**I know we have had our rough spots, but we have always been there for each other. I know things have been rough for you lately, so when Sango suggested the four of us go away together, I thought it would be perfect. Inside is your ticket. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome.**_

_**P.S. I hope you will like your surprise!**_

Bankotsu sighed heavily and stared at the ticket.

After another minute he placed the note, ticket, and locket back in the box and walked over to the phone.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was in the middle of deciding what to pack for the trip.

She had three sets out shorts, two pairs of jeans, three t shirts, and two sweaters currently laying out on the bed.

She chose the green shorts, a lighter green top, a white top, the black jeans, and the pale blue sweater.

She folded them neatly and packed them, then put the rest away.

Next she laid out a black tennis style skirt and a pale yellow top, along with a pale green, a pale blue, and a pale yellow sun dress.

She packed those next, then she packed underwear bras, socks, and two bikinis.

She was putting everything back away when she remembered her cell phone and packed its charger.

As she picked up her cell phone it began to ring.

She sighed heavily as she debated answering, then after taking a deep breath she flipped her phone open and said, "Hello?"

Bankotsu said, "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed heavily and asked annoyed, "What do you want?" while sitting down on the bed.

Bankotsu sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome snapped angrily, "Being sorry isn't gonna change what happened, Bankotsu!" then flipped her phone shut.

Kagome wiped away a few stray tears then stood up.

She tossed her cell phone on the bed and walked over to Sango's room to see if she needed any help.

**With Bankotsu**

He sighed heavily and stared in shock at the phone as the dial tone rang in his ear, unable to believe she had hung up on him.

After a minute he hung up and punched her number again.

He growled in aggravation as the phone just kept ringing and ringing.

After 5 more tries he sighed heavily and voiced, "Well idiot, how did you expect her to react?"

Then he looked sad and whispered sadly, "Then again she has never actually hung up on me like this before." as sadness filled his blue eyes once again.

He began pacing and ordered out loud, "Damn it! Think Bankotsu!" as he began to feel his temper rise once again.

He tried to think about how to get her to talk to him again.

After a few minutes he growled, "The hell with this!" as he grabbed his keys and stormed out to his car.

He began driving around going to the places where she might be staying like her mom's, and her friends, and her favorite restaurants and such the last place he went to was Sango's.

He sighed heavily and cut the engine, then took a deep breath and though: '_I am really not looking forward to this. Sango will try to skin me alive for sure! But_

_if anyone knows where Kagome is, it would be Sango!'_

He sighed heavily and climbed out of his car and slowly approached the door.

He reached out and rang the doorbell then waited.

After a minute the door opened and Miroku stood there glaring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and asked, "Hey Miroku, is Sango home?"

Kagome walked up and asked, "Who is it Miroku?"

Bankotsu said, "Kagome..."

Kagome glared at him and snapped, "Go the hell away Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu said, "Listen to me baby, please?"

Kagome angrily snapped, "No you listen asshole; Stay the hell AWAY from me!" then she spun on her heel and strode into the kitchen with tears in her eyes once again.

Bankotsu started to follow after her but was blocked by Miroku who stood in the door way and demanded, "You heard her Bankotsu! Now leave before my wife decides to kick your ass."

Bankotsu pleaded, "If you just let me talk to her..."

Sango walked up behind her husband and growled, "She doesn't want to talk to you, now leave before I forget that I am pregnant and decided to kick your ass anyways!" with anger flashing in her eyes and barely contained fury in her voice.

Miroku shoved Bankotsu off the porch and demanded, "Stay away from my cousin!" then spun on his heel and walked inside slamming the door shut.

Kagome and Sango were in the garage getting into the car, then Sango backed out.

Kagome had her face turned away from him as Bankotsu yelled, "Kagome.." as he watched them back out and ran over towards them, but before he could reach them, Sango sped off.

Bankotsu yelled, "Damn it!" then got in his car and sped off over towards Renkotsu's house thinking: _'Time to get some damned answers from him!'_

Sango pulled up at the store and said, "Okay Kagome, lets go get the last few things we need then we will be ready."

Kagome nodded and they bought film for their cameras and Kagome bought some new sunglasses and sun block.

They paid for their stuff then got back in the car and Sango drove back to her place.

When they arrived Kagome gasped in shock at who was waiting by the door...

**A/N: **_**Okay people there is chapter five. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**A big thanks to Yuti-Chan for all of her input and suggestions! And to Schwarz Stein for his continued support and chats! Also this chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Six: Renkotsu and a trip.**

Sango blinked then looked at her friend and asked, "Need me to run him off for ya?"

Kagome shook her head and assured, "I can handle him."

Sango asked, "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and suggested, "Go inside. I will take care of him and then I will meet you inside."

Sango sighed and said, "Alright, but if you aren't inside within 20 minutes, I am sending Miroku out."

Kagome nodded her agreement.

Sango walked by and hissed, "You had better now hurt her again." while glaring at the man.

He replied casually, "Nice to see you again Sango."

Sango snorted and walked inside.

Kagome demanded, "Hojo, what are you doing here?" as she walked up to him, glaring at him.

Hojo said, "Aw come on Kagome, is that really the best you can do after all this time?"

Kagome snapped, "You're lucky I don't just let Sango kick your ass! Now answer the damned question!"

Hojo sighed heavily and answered, "I heard you were here and wanted to talk to you."

Kagome snorted and snapped, "We have NOTHING to talk about! Go back to that back stabbing slut Eri, and leave me alone!"

Hojo sighed dejectedly and whispered, "That was a mistake Kagome. Please give me another chance." with a hurt and hopeful expression.

Kagome sighed heavily eyes filling with old pain and stared into space remembering the day she had caught Hojo in bed with Eri.

_Flashback_

_Kagome had been working at the cafe but it had died down so she had been sent home early._

_She opened the door and kicked off her shoes then walked over to her bedroom and opened the door._

_Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped at the sight of her boyfriend since high school in bed with one of her closest friends._

_Kagome whispered brokenly, "How could you?" and began sobbing._

_Hojo hearing her sob looked towards the door way and saw Kagome there and his eyes widened in shock._

_He pulled out of Eri and stuttered, "Ka...Kagome, I can explain."_

_Kagome's tear filled eyes narrowed angrily and she hissed, "There is NOTHING that can explain this!"_

_She glared at her one time friend and demanded, "Eri, how could you?! You knew how I felt about him!"_

_Eri eyes wide looked down dejectedly._

_Then Kagome spun on her heel, pulled her shoes back on and ran out the door._

_Hojo had jumped up and started pulling on his pants, to chase after her._

_He caught up just as she sped off in her car._

_End Flashback_

Kagome stared at Hojo and informed him evenly, "I will NEVER forgive you for what you two did. Leave Hojo or I will have Sango call the cops and escort you away."

Then she shoved past him and walked inside locking the door behind her.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and said, "I was just getting ready to come get you. Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and said, "Make him leave Miroku, please." then walked into the kitchen.

**With Bankotsu.**

Bankotsu pulled up at his eldest brother's house and knocked on the door.

He waited a few minutes and Renkotsu answered the door.

Renkotsu's eyes widened in shock then he asked, "What brings you here Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu demanded, "We need to talk, NOW!"

Renkotsu sighed heavily and stepped aside to let him in.

Bankotsu walked inside and Renkotsu closed the door then asked, "What is it?"

Bankotsu looked him dead in the eye and questioned, "Why did you send me those pictures?"

Renkotsu scoffed and replied, "I would have thought that would have been obvious."

Bankotsu repeated, "Why Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu stared into his younger brother's eyes and replied evenly, "I wanted to open your eyes so you could see her for the slut she is."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he warned, "Watch your mouth Renkotsu."

Renkotsu sneered, "She was cheating on you, and with your own brother."

Bankotsu reached out and grabbed Renkotsu back the neck and demanded, "Why are you trying to break us up?"

Renkotsu knowing full well his brother's short temper said evenly while holding his gaze, "She's not good enough for you! Why can't you see that?"

Bankotsu growled, "She is NOT cheating on me. I already confronted Suikotsu about it."

Renkotsu demanded, "Then what about those pictures?"

Bankotsu growled, "They were shopping together."

Renkotsu snorted, "You're still blind. DO you really think Suikotsu would actually admit to having an affair with her?" while glaring at his foolish younger brother.

Bankotsu snapped, "He's proposing to Kikyo."

Renkotsu's eyes widened in shock as he demanded, "Since when?"

Bankotsu snarled, "Never mind that. Now why the fuck are you trying so hard to break me and Kagome up?"

Renkotsu yelled, "I already told you, she is a slut and doesn't deserve you."

Bankotsu picked him up with both hands and threw him into a door.

The door broke down and Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

His eyes scanned the walls that were covered with pictures of Kagome.

Most of the with her in a bikini or naked.

He stomped on Renkotsu who was sprawled out on the ground and began ripping the pictures down off the wall and crumbling them while growling dangerously.

After ripping them all down he punched his fist threw the wall and rounded on Renkotsu whose eyes bulged out of his head as he saw his brother ripping down his pictures.

Bankotsu stormed over to Renkotsu yanked him off of the floor and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp yelling, "If you EVER go near Kagome again I will fucking kill you!"

Renkotsu fought back as best he could and screamed, "You don't deserve her. She was supposed to be mine."

Bankotsu punched his fist into Renkotsu's stomach and growled, "You bastard. She has NEVER liked you. You ever fuck-en look at her again and I will rip your fucking eyes out. Got it!?"

He then finished beating Renkotsu into a bloody pulp and stormed out of the door, chest heaving with anger he climbed into his car and sped over to Suikotsu's house.

Suikotsu answered the door and asked, "What is it Ban?"

Bankotsu growled, "That bastard Renkotsu. He's fucking obsessed with her."

Suikotsu asked, "With who?"

Bankotsu snarled, "Kagome. He had fucking pictures all over the walls, mostly of her naked."

Suikotsu's eyes widened and he asked, "What happened?"

Bankostu explained, "I went over and confronted him, then threw him into a door. It crashed and she was plastered all over the fucking room."

Bankotsu still heaving with anger slammed his fist into his palm angrily and finished, "I beat his ass to a bloody pulp and warned him never to even look at her again."

Suikotsu ran and grabbed his bag then said, "I better go make sure he will be ok."

Bankotsu glared at him and said, "Just keep that sick fucker away from her."

Suikotsu nodded and suggested, "You had better go tell her."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said sadly, "She won't even talk to me..."

Suikotsu suggested, "Try again Ban." while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bankotsu stared him in the eye a minute then nodded and got into his car and sped towards off again.

Suikotsu sighed heavily and drove over towards Renkotsu's house.

**Back with Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.**

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all drove over to the airport in Sango's SUV.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter six. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Seven: The airport and rivals appear.**

**With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku**

They arrived at the airport and checked their luggage in and waited for their flight.

As the trio sat waiting for their plane two individuals walked up and greeted them.

Sango smiled and said, "Hey guys, we are glad you could make it."

Inuyasha hugged her and said, "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Miroku slapped him on the back and asked, "So are you looking forward to it?

Inuyasha replied, "Hell yeah. I can use some time off."

Kouga walked up and spotted Kagome.

He looked at her and asked shocked, "Wow, Kagome is that really you?"

Kagome gave a small smile and said, "Hey Kouga."

Kouga grinned and picked her up in a bear hug.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he grumbled, "You didn't tell me that flea bag was gonna be joining us too."

Miroku laughed and said, "Aw come on now Inuyasha, cheer up. Two weeks, fun in the sun, and Kagome will be there too."

Inuyasha perked up and yelled, "Hey wolf shit, move, it's my turn to greet her."

Kagome pushed away from Kouga after giving him a friendly hug.

She walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him as well saying, "Wow Inuyasha, it's been a while."

Inuyasha hugged her back and said, "Sure has." while smiling.

Kouga's eyes narrowed and he yelled, "Alright mutt, you had your hug now release her."

Kagome laughed nervously and went to stand beside Miroku and Sango.

Sango said, "So it looks like its just the five of us then huh?"

Inuyasha and Kouga frowned and asked, "What happened to Bankotsu? Wasn't he supposed to come too?"

Kagome looked away pretending to be fascinated by some picture in a magazine.

Miroku ground out through clenched teeth, "Shut up Inuyasha."

Sango hissed, "No that bastard isn't coming."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga gulped nervously wide eyed at the venom in Sango's voice.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered, "We can discuss it later, for now all you need to know is he isn't coming."

Inuyasha eyes still wide nodded.

Kouga had overheard and whispered fiercely, "You better explain to me later too."

Then walked over to Kagome and asked softly, "Kagome, would you like to sit together on the plane?"

Kagome looked up a little surprised then nodded and said softly, "Sure Kouga."

Inuyasha bit back a growl and snorted.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome ignoring Kouga's glare and asked, "So Kagome, what have you been up to these past couple of years?"

Kagome said, "Not much, working, shopping, you know the usual."

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome asked, "How about you?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "You know Sesshomaru. He's been keeping me busy, But it's high time I took a break from all that work."

Kagome nodded.

**With Bankotsu**

He drove like mad over to Sango's and pounded on the door.

After ten minutes of yelling for them to open up and getting no response, he stormed back over to his car and dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

After 15 rings he closed his phone and slammed his palm against the steering wheel in frustration and anger while yelling, "Damn it. Where the hell are they?"

He sighed heavily and tense with frustrations drove back over to his place.

He climbed out of the car and threw his keys across the room after opening the door to his house.

The keys landed in the floor along with the green box, with its contents spilled onto the floor.

He sighed and bent down to pick up the box and its contents.

When his hand landed on the ticket, frowning he held it up.

He looked it over and realized the plane would be leaving in less than one hour.

He stormed into the bedroom threw his suitcase on the bed, packed a weeks worth of clothes, and some deodorant, and slammed the lid shut then zipped it and after locking his house up, drove over to the airport.

**Back at the airport**

Kouga cleared his throat and queried, "Hey Kagome, are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No I'm fine Kouga. But thanks anyway."

Kouga smiled and nodded.

Then he sniffed the air and rolled his eyes as he grumbled, "Oh great, not her too."

Ayame walked up waving and said, "Ha I just made! Hey everyone."

Then she smiled at Kouga and greeted brightly, "Hey Kouga."

Kouga bit back a rude comment and replied off handedly, "Oh hey Ayame."

Kagome squealed happily, "Ayame! Your coming too?"

Ayame grinned and replied, "But of course." as she and Kagome exchanged hugs.

Ten minutes later the speakers announced that flight 342 was now boarding.

They all smiled and Miroku said, "Well thats our flight you all so lets get going, ladies."

Sango Miroku Kagome Kouga Inuyasha and Ayame all boarded the plane and sat relatively close to each other.

10 minutes later they were air borne.

**With Kikyo and Suikotsu.**

They had just finished eating dinner and Suikotsu had just mustered up his courage.

He smiled at the woman who held his heart and she smiled back at him.

Suikotsu said, "Kikyo, We have been dating for over a year now, and it has been the happiest year of my life."

Kikyo's face spread into a beautiful smile and she added seriously, "And mine as well. Suikotsu I have never been this happy before."

Suikotsu smiled and said, "I hope that you will continue to allow me to make you happy."

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise as Suikotsu stood in front of her and dropped to one knee holding her hand.

She held her breath awaiting what he would say next.

Suikotsu took a deep breath, smiled charmingly, and holding her gaze said, "Kikyo, you are the most beautiful and the most compassionate woman I have ever known. I would be honored, if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my wife." as he held up an open box with an elegant ring that had a small emerald surrounded by diamonds.

Kikyo blinked a few times while he words registered, then she gasped in shock.

Suikotsu nervously awaited her answer smiling into her beautiful face.

He was about to stand up when her face broke into a huge grin and she said answered happily with tears in her eyes, "Yes Suikotsu. Yes!" and threw herself in to his arms strong arms.

He grinned as he held her with his eyes closed savoring the feeling of holding his finance in his arms and knowing she would soon become his wife.

They then pulled apart and he slid the ring on her finger.

After that he picked her up in a huge bear hug and swung her around happily as she looked down at her husband to be with tears of happiness in her eyes.

**Back with Bankotsu.**

He pulled up at the airport and retrieved his suitcase from the car, locked the car and went inside.

He walked inside just as the plane took off.

He walked up to the counter and asked, "Have I missed the plane?"

The lady looked at his ticket and said, "I'm sorry sir, but yes, it left just a few minutes ago."

Bankotsu hissed, "Damn it."

He looked at the lady and asked, "When does the next flight leave and are there still any available seats?"

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter seven. How did I do? Too much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Eight: Journey and Arrival at the destination.**

**With Renkotsu in the hospital**

Renkotsu laid in the bed waiting impatiently for his body to heal and cursing his brother.

**With Bankotsu at the airport.**

The woman typed into the computer a few minutes

Bankotsu stood there trying to be patient and not loose his cool.

The lady looked up at him and said "Well, there is one seat still available. However you will have to wait almost 4 hours. Is that alright sir?"

He sighed heavily and replied a bit testily, "Fine, get me that seat."

She nodded and typed a few more minutes then handed him his new ticket.

He sighed heavily and checked in his bags then sat down waiting impatiently for his flight.

**With the others on the plane.**

Ayame was sitting with Kouga who was next to Kagome, who was next to Inuyasha.

Then Miroku and Sango sat behind them.

Ayame smiled and asked, "Hey Kagome, I didn't see Bankotsu. Was he not able to make it or something?"

Kagome's said quietly and in a sad voice, "He...We aren't living together anymore."

Ayame blinked and could sense her friend's sadness. She felt bad for bringing it up and whispered, "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know."

Kagome whispered, "It's alright.."

Inuyahsa blinked and asked, "What happened Kagome?"

Kagome sighed heavily and said, "I'd rather not talk about it." then shut her eyes and leaned her head against her seat.

Miroku cleared his throat loudly and scolded lightly, "Kagome hasn't been to talkative about it, so I would appreciate it if you all didn't bring him up again."

The trio nodded.

Kagome stood up and walked back to the restroom and locked herself in it for a while.

Kouga faced Miroku and demanded, "What the hell is going on Miroku?"

Miroku sighed and said, "Sango knows more then I do."

Sango said, "She showed up at our door a few days ago crying because he kicked her out."

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame all frowned.

Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell did he do that for?!"

Sango sighed heavily and said, "All I will say is they had a big fight, and he kicked her out. After that she came to us and has been staying with us ever since. It's up to Kagome if she wants you to know the rest."

Inuyasha and Kouga growled in aggravation and Ayame voiced sadly, "But they used to be so happy together."

Sango whispered, "I know..."

Miroku said sternly, "It's obvious she is still upset over it and he did show up yesterday to try to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to him. Now drop it and do not discuss it around her again unless she wishes to. Understand?"

The trio's heads bobbed and they turned back around, each of them wondering exactly what had happened to their friends.

**With Kagome**

She had locked herself in the bathroom not wishing to discuss the subject with her friends.

She had finished crying and washed her face.

She was just about to unlock the door and go back to the others when her eyes settled on her reflection.

The bruise had healed but it was obvious she had been crying so she washed her face again then reapplied her light make up and walked out to the others.

She sat down and Kouga asked, "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome smiled a small smile and said, "Yeah, thanks Kouga."

She sat back in her seat between Inuyasha and Kouga.

Inuyasha wanted to cheer her up so he pulled out his wallet and said, "Oh hey Kagome, wanna see a picture of my niece and nephew?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Sure."

Inuyasha showed her the pictures.

Kagome smiled and said softly, "Wow, they sure have grown."

Inuyasha smiled fondly at his niece and nephew and said proudly, "Yeah they sure have. Rin is almost 12 now. And Riku is almost 8"

Kagome said, "Sesshomaru and Kagura must be proud."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Oh yeah. I still can't believe Kagura agreed to let Sesshomaru adopt a human child though."

Kagome smiled and added, "Well Rin is a special little girl."

Inuyasha agreed, "Anybody who can melt Sesshomaru's icy heart would have to be special indeed."

Kagome smiled and said, "Yup."

Inuyasha smiled happy that he had managed to cheer her up and put his wallet away.

Then Kouga said, "So what do you all want to do when we first land?"

Sango announced, "I don't know about you guys, but I am planning to go get settled in and then go down for dinner. This baby sure eats a lot."

Everyone laughed and agreed, "Okay, dinner it is then."

**Back with Bankotsu**

He was sitting at the airport impatiently bouncing his knees waiting for his flight.

He was bored and decided to try to get a hold of his brother.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Suikotsu's number and waited.

After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suikotsu."

"Hey Bankotsu, so have you told her yet?"

"No, she and the others had already left for the big trip. By the time I got to the airport the plane had already left."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well luckily they still had one seat left, so I am sitting here waiting for the next one."

"Okay, hey I've got some news."

"What's that?"

"Remember I told you I was gonna propose to Kik?"

"Oh yeah, that was tonight right?"

"Yup."

"So how did it go?"

"She said yes man!"

"Great! I'm happy for ya bro!"

"Thanks."

"Look Ban, I know you love Kagome, and I know that she loves you. Things will work out. You just gotta hang in there."

"Thanks man, I just hope you're right."

_**Flight 345 now boarding.**_ announced over the P.A.

"Look man that's my flight, I gotta go. Say hey to Kikyo for me."

"Alright will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Bankotsu closed his cell phone and replaced it at his hip while walking towards the gate to board his plane.

Bankotsu sat in his window seat and decided to nap once the plane lifted off.

**With The others again.**

The plane had just landed and everyone had gotten off.

They had all walked over to collect their luggage.

Once they collected their bags Miroku lead them outside.

Inuyasha waited by Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame, while Kouga hailed a cab.

Two cabs pulled up and the six of them put their luggage in the cabs and climbed in. Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga in one. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome in the other.

The taxis drove them over to the hotel where they would be staying.

They checked in and got their room keys.

After everyone had put their luggage in their rooms they locked the doors and met back down in the lobby.

Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome each had their own rooms on the same floor.

Sango and Miroku shared the room next door to Kagome's.

Everyone walked into the diner and ordered dinner.

While waiting for their food to arrive they began talking among themselves and catching up with each other's lives.

The food arrived and they began eating while they continued conversing.

Unknown to the group of friends who were talking and enjoying their meal a pair of evil eyes watched intently from among the shadows seeing Kagome's every move...

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Eight. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Nine: Vacation begins and Bankotsu arrives.**

**In the shadows**

A man lurked in the shadows watching the friends eat and had his cell phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Is she there?"

"Yeah she's here, I am watching her and her friend's as we speak."

"Good. As soon as you get her alone, I want her brought to me, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good."

The man sighing heavily closed his cell phone, replacing it at his hip and continued watching the girl his boss was so intent on having.

**With Kagome and company**

They had finished eating.

Miroku looked at his wife and noticed she was sleepy, so he suggested, "Sango love, why don't we call it a night? You look exhausted and I am a bit jet lagged myself."

Sango smiling nodded.

Miroku looked at his cousin asking, "Kagome, are you ready?"

Kagome nodded yawning.

Inuyasha said, "Aw come on, you can't be tired already, Kagome."

Kagome gave a sad smile saying, "Yeah Inuyasha, actually I can. I haven't been sleeping much lately."

Inuyasha frowned asking, "Do you want me to walk you up then?"

Kagome replied, "No thanks. I will just go up with Miroku and Sango."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stood and said their good nights.

"Good night Kagome I hope you feel better soon."

Kagome hugged her friend saying, "Thanks Ayame, I'm sure I will."

They smiled at each other.

Inuyasha and Kouga said, "Night Kagome, See ya in the morning?"

The two males glared at each other.

Kagome nodded yawning and said, "Night Kouga. Night Inuyasha."

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, walked off to their rooms.

Ayame looked at Kouga and Inuyasha asking, "Are either of you up for some dancing?"

Inuyasha said, "Nah, think I am just gonna hit the hey as well. See you two in the morning." then stood up and walked off to his room with mixed emotions.

Ayame looking at Kouga asked, "How about you?"

Kouga shrugged saying, "Sure why not."

Ayame smiled and drug him off to the dance floor.

After two dances Kouga who was bummed about not getting to dance with Kagome, decided to call it a night and went to his room.

Ayame shrugged and stayed down stairs another hour before heading to her room as well.

**15 minutes later with Bankotsu**

His plane had landed and he was collecting his luggage.

He walked outside and hailed a cab.

After getting to the hotel and checking in he went up to his room and fell onto the bed exhausted.

_'I wonder which room Kagome is staying in? I'll ask tomorrow.' _he yawned rolling onto his side and fell instantly asleep.

**The next morning**

Kagome woke up to pounding on her door.

She rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe, and answered the door.

Kagome blinking in surprise asked sleepily, "Inuyasha why on earth are you pounding on my door at six am?"

Inuyasha smiled replying, "I thought you might want to get some breakfast together."

Kagome whined, "But six am? Inuyasha I finally got to sleep 3 hours ago."

Inuyasha blinked saying "But you went to your room around 10 pm, the same as Sango and Miroku, right?"

Kagome sighed heavily and said, "I spent most of the night tossing and turning. Come back around eleven, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head saying, "No can do, the others are already waiting. Now, go get changed."

Kagome sighed heavily and grumbled, "They can just wait until I have at least gotten a shower."

Inuyasha nodded and sat on the couch saying, "So go shower already, I guarantee they will come up in another twenty minutes if we aren't down there by then."

Kagome grumbled stomping into the bathroom with her clothes and a towel after demanding, "Stay here and don't you dare try to peak."

Inuyasha chuckled saying, "Yeah, yeah, now scoot." as he flipped through the channels looking for something to watch while he waited.

**In the bathroom**

Kagome stood under the spray of water letting it flow down her lithe body.

She busied herself rinsing her hair and grumbled about, "Damn bossy people who can't let someone sleep."

She turned off the water.

Yanking the towel and wrapping it around her, she began drying off.

She grabbed the second towel and began drying her hair.

She quickly dressed in her mint green top and dark green daisy duke style shorts and looked herself over in the mirror.

She smiled sadly sighing, "Well at least I look good."

She brushed her hair and applied her lipstick.

Smiling she walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha was arguing with someone at the door when she walked over.

Kagome said, "Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready now."

Kouga and Inuyasha's gazes landed on her.

Both their eyes widened in surprise.

Kouga grinned saying, "Kagome, you look great!"

Kagome smiled saying, "Thank you Kouga."

She turned and grabbed her wallet putting it into her back pocket.

She clipped her cell phone to her hip.

Inuyasha smiled at her asking, "Shall we Kagome?" offering her his arm and earning a glare from Kouga.

Kagome nodded saying, "Lets go."

She urged Inuyasha out the door and locked it behind her sliding the key card into her pocket.

Inuyasha asked, "So what do you want for breakfast Kagome?"

Kouga walked on her other side saying, "You can sit next to me Kagome." with a smile.

Inuyasha glared at him and retorted, "No, she can sit next to me."

Kagome sighing heavily warned, "Don't you two start or I won't sit with either of you."

The guys glaring heatedly at each other fell silent.

The trio walked down stairs and met the others at the table.

Kagome sat between Kouga and Inuyasha, with Ayame on the other side of Kouga, Miroku on the other side of Inuyasha, and Sango on the other side of her husband.

After breakfast everyone decided to walk on the beach for a while.

The entire group decided to sit together in a circle and just spend the day at the beach.

**With Bankotsu**

He had eaten breakfast in his room and decided to find out which room Kagome was staying in.

It turned out she was in the room they were originally going to share.

He smiled and headed for the beach thinking for sure that she would be there.

When he got there, he saw here sitting with her cousin and his wife, along with Ayame, Kouga, and Inuyasha.

He looked her up and down appreciatively as he noticed the outfit she was in.

He frowned as he saw Inuyasha and Kouga each grab a hand and pull her up.

She pulled Ayame up as well and they took off running.

He frowned as he thought back to how Inuyasha and Kouga had always had a crush on her in school.

He stood back watching the four of them chase each other and splash water at one another.

Bankotsu eyes dimming, sighed heavily and thought:_ 'Wow, doesn't she miss me at all? Even the smallest bit?'_

He kicked the sand sighing dejectedly and thought: _'Guess not.' _feeling as if the brightness in his world had just vanished.

He continued to watch the four of them play happily in the water with a longing expression as his eyes again settled on Kagome.

Kagome looking up in the direction of Bankotsu, mentally beratyed herself: _'Damn Kagome, can't you even forget about Bankotsu long enough to have some fun?' _sighing she thought_: 'But I could have sworn he was just there...' _

Her face took on a sad look as she sighed dejectedly and mumbled, "Guess not..."

She thought: _'I wonder where Bankotsu even is?' _

She softly sopke, "Bankotsu..." as a tear slid down her cheek sadness evident in her features and stance.

She quickly wiped it away thinking: _'Snap out of it girl! He doesn't care about you anymore. So just have fun, that's the whole reason behind this vacation.'_

She sighed heavily feeling like her world had just vanished.

She squealed in surpise as she was scooped into Inuyasha's strong arms.

After seeing his smirk, her eyes widened in realization.

"Inuyasha don't you dare..." she was cut off as the water crashed around her.

She swam up to the surface and in a threatening tone hissed, "Inuyasha..."

He laughed saying, "It got you to stop sulking, didn't it?"

She yelled angrily, "I'm gonna get you for that dog boy!"

She began chasing him as he swam away laughing.

Bankotsu had seen her tear and read her lips; so he knew she had been thinking of him.

He thought: _'So she does miss me after all.' _feeling his spirits lift a little.

He hid a smirk thinking: _'That's all I needed to know. Kagome, I will win you back sweetheart, I promise.'_

Bankotsu walked away from the wall he had hidden behind, with his hands in his pockets and whistling; filled with renewed hope and planning out exactly how he was going to win her back.

Lurking in the shadows, the man from the night before cursed as he pulled out his phone and said, "Change of plans. HE is here as well. What do you want me to do about him?"

"Damn it. What the hell is HE doing there?!"

"..."

"Get back to the hotel, I will call you later after I decided what to do."

The man glared at Bankotsu's retreating form and slipped his phone back to his hip.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey boss."

"Have you got her yet?"

"No, HE showed up as well. So what now?"

"Fuck! What the hell is HE doing there?"

"..."

"Just lay low for now. The last thing we need is him finding out before we are ready."

"are you sure boss?"

"Yes I'm sure."

The only thing he heard was the phone getting slammed down, then silence.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Nine. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Ten: Kikyo spreads the news and The plot thickens.**

**With Bankotsu**

"Yeah Suikotsu, is Kik there?"

"Mm hm hang on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Kik, first of all congrats."

"Thanks, I'm so excited."

"I bet. Listen, when you call Kagome to tell her about your engagement, don't mention I am here ok. I want to surprise her."

"Sure, but you do realize you are gonna have to really work to get her back, right?"

heavy sigh "Yeah I know." smirks "And I know just how I am going to do it too."

"So are you gonna let us in on it or what?"

"Sure, first though you two have gotta promise to keep it a secret."

"We promise. Now spill."

He chuckles "Alright here's the plan.."

**20 minutes later...**

"Oh She is going to love that."

"Yup, lets just hope she is still willing to take me back. I know I fucked up Kik; and now I plan on making it up to her if she is willing to let me."

"Bankotsu you know as well as we do, that when you pull out your charm all of the ladies swoon."

Bankotsu grinned saying, "Lets hope she still feels the same way. Gotta go you two. Have fun."

Both laughed "We will." .

Bankotsu hung up.

**With Kagome and the others.**

Kagome's cell phone went off and Sango yelled, "Hey Kagome, your phone is ringing.

Kagome jumped up and ran over, then looked at the number and grinned.

She flipped the phone open, and hit the button.

"Hey Kiki what's up?"

"Hey Kaggy, I have some great news for you."

"Kagome said excitedly, "What is it?"

Kikyo announced excitedly, "I'm getting married!"

Kagome's eyes lit up and her face broke into a huge grin, "That's great Kiki, congrats!"

"Thanks, so, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will!"

Sango asked, "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome answered, "Kiki is getting married!"

Sango shrieked and said, "Lemme talk to her."

Kagome laughed handing her the phone.

"Hey Kiki, congrats!"

"Thanks San, is Roku there?"

"I'm here, congrats Kik."

"Thanks Roku, you two are coming, right?"

"But of course."

"Great, now put Kaggy back on."

"Okay."

Miroku handed the phone back to Kagome.

"Yeah Kiki?"

"You've gotta go with me to pick the dresses. Promise?"

"Sure thing. How about as soon as we get back?"

"When will that be?"

"In two weeks."

"Okay, I will set up the appointment then, two weeks."

"Two weeks, see ya, Kiki."

"Bye Kaggy."

Kagome closed her phone and squealed excitedly.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame ran up.

Ayame asked grinning, "What has you in such a good mood?" while looking at the obviously thrilled Kagome.

Kagome grinned answering, "Kiki, she's getting married."

Ayame squealed excitedly and declared, "It's about damn time."

The girls all nodded.

Kouga asked, "Who to?"

Kagome grinned answering, "Suikotsu." then explained, "He's a doctor and is also one of Ban's brothers."

She dimmed a little at the mention of Bankotsu.

Inuyasha asked softly, "Is she happy?"

Kagome answered honestly, "I have never seen her happier."

Inuyasha nodded and became really quiet, then walked away.

Kagome said softly, "Poor Inuyasha, I forgot that they used to date."

Miroku said, "I'll go talk to him."

Sango and Kagome nodded.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

"Hey Yash, are you okay?"

"Is she really that happy, Roku?"

Miroku stared him dead in the eye and answered honestly, "Kiki has never been as happy as she is; when she is with him. He's a great guy, Yash."

Inuyasha held his gaze demanding, "Does he love her?"

Miroku nodded answering, "With all of his heart. It was love at first sight and they are never apart other then for work. That's the way it's been from the start."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly and said softly, "I've really lost her this time, haven't I, Roku?" eyes dimming.

Miroku sighed and answered seriously, "You knew when you did it, that she would never forgive you for it."

Inuyasha nodded saying sadly, "I know..."

Miroku suggested softly, "Lets go back to the others, alright?"

Inuyasha said seriously, "First explain to me why Bankotsu isn't here with Kagome."

Miroku sighed heavily saying, "He threw her out Yash." then walked away.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he voiced aloud, "Why the hell would anyone throw a sweet girl like Kagome out?"

He shook his head and caught up to Miroku demanding, "Why would he do that?"

Miroku shook his head and replied, "I promised Sango not to say anymore. If you want to know you will have to ask Kagome."

Miroku joined his wife and cousin.

Inuyasha frowned.

Kouga grinned and asked, "So Kagome, where is Bankotsu?"

Kagome's eyes became sad as she replied in a voice laced with sadness and bitterness, "I don't know Kouga. He and I aren't living together anymore."

Kouga looked shocked and asked, "Why not? Did something happen?"

She answered evenly, "We had a fight and he threw me out." looking away and became really quiet.

Kouga blinked and asked confused, "What did he do something stupid like that for?"

Kagome just stared off into space and sighed dejectedly.

Ayame slapped Kouga upside the head and hissed, "Drop it, Kouga."

Ayame gestured with her head towards the sullen Kagome.

Kouga's eyes widened in realization, he nodded.

He walked up behind Kagome and whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome forcing a fake smile said, "It's not your fault Kouga. I'd just rather not talk about it. Okay?"

Kouga nodded suggesting, "How about we all go dancing tonight, k?"

Kagome nodded and everyone agreed.

Kagome's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful."

"Ugh! Hojo, how the hell did you get my number?"

"Later, right now I want you to meet me in the bar. We need to talk."

"Hell no! I told you, I'm done talking to you." she flipped her phone shut.

Inuyasha said, "So Hojo is at it again, huh?"

Kagome sighed and confessed, "He showed up before we left for the trip trying to get me back."

In an annoyed voice she added, "I swear, ever since Bankotsu threw me out; it's like Hojo just keeps popping out of the wood works to annoy me."

Inuyasha scowled and asked, "What about Bankotsu?"

She sighed dejectedly saying in a softer tone full of regret and sadness, "He came to talk before we left too; but I wasn't ready to listen. I was still mad and hurt by what he did. I still am but Inuyasha, I still love Bankotsu."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and said softly, "I know." pulling her into a friendly hug.

Kagome accepted the hug gratefully and whispered, "Despite everything, I still love him; and I miss him terribly."

She pulled back wiping away a stray tear.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes searchingly and promised, "I'll help you Kagome. I will always be your friend."

Kagome smiled gratefully and said softly, "Thank you Inuyasha."

**From the shadows**

A pair of evil eyes watched as Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged hugs swearing under his breath.

He yanked out his phone and said, "Yo boss, we've got even more trouble now. Looks like the half breed is also moving in on our girl. He isn't gonna be likely to leave her alone; which means when we nab her we are gonna have to have muscle there to take out the mutt."

"Fuck! Alright, get back here pronto. We need to discuss a new strategy."

"On my way boss man."

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Ten. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Froglady for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Eleven: Bankotsu's plan and the plot begins to unfold.**

**With Bankotsu**

"Yeah that's right: One red rose, one pink rose, and one white rose."

Bankotsu smiled as he watched the roses getting packed into the box.

He quickly printed out the card so that it read:

_To my beautiful Kagome,_

_One white rose to symbolize you pure heart. One pink rose to symbolize your perfect beauty. One red rose to symbolize the romance that I hope shall blossom between us._

_Love always,_

_Your secret admirer._

Bankotsu smiled as he sealed the card placing it inside the box of roses.

Removing the gloves and pulling out his phone, Bankotsu dialed a number.

"Yo Ginkotsu, are you home yet?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need, bro?"

"I need you to keep a close eye on Renkotsu's ass for me. I want to know his every move."

"Sure thing. But, can I ask why?"

Bankotsu let out a heavy sigh and answered, "Because he is completely obsessed with Kags; And I doubt very highly that he will heed my warning to stay away from her."

"Isn't she with you?"

Bankotsu said frustrated, "No. We had a fight. Just watch him. Got it?"

"Gotcha. I'll tail him and let you know what I find."

"Thanks Gin. Make sure you get Mukotsu to help you with the surveillance. Tell him I commanded him to."

"Sure thing bro. Anything else?"

Bankotsu finished dead seriously through clenched teeth, "Yeah. Make damn that sure you two keep me posted. If he gets a hold of her, there will be hell to pay."

Bankotsu flipped his phone shut ending the call.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagura**

Kagura said, "Rin, it's time to get ready."

Rin smiled at her adoptive mother saying cheerily, "Okay mama."

Kagura turned to her son and insisted, "Riku get ready young man. Your father will be here in just a few minutes."

Riku had his father's eyes and hair. He nodded saying coolly, "Very well, mother."

Afew minutes later Sesshomaru walked through the door.

He looked at his wife and asked, "Are we ready?"

She kissed his cheek saying, "Yes love."

He nodded, pecked her lips and commanded, "Come family."

Riku, Rin, and Kagura all followed Sesshomaru out the door.

They climbed into the car and Sesshomaru drove over to the zoo.

**With Kagome and the others**

"Kagome, we're gonna be late." complained Sango.

Kagome sighed, "Alright, alright Sango. Let me just go change, k?

Sango huffed, "Just got get ready already. The guys are gonna be here any minute."

Kagome walked into the bathroom and changed into a curve hugging green dress that flared at the hips into a loose skirt.

She put on her green pumps to match and brushed her hair leaving it down.

There was a knock at the door and Sango opened it.

A teenage boy stood there holding a cardboard box and asked, "Are you miss Kagome Higaraushi?"

Sango shook her head and said, "She's.."

Kagome cut in walking up from behind and said, "I am Kagome Higaraushi. What did you need?"

He thrust the box at her saying, "These are for you miss Higaraushi."

Kagome blinked reaching out for the box.

She asked, "Who sent them?"

The boy replied, "I'm not allowed to say. He just said to make sure you get them."

Kagome sighed and asked, "Can you at least tell me if he had short brown hair?"

The boy shook his head, "No ma'am, his hair was black. Sorry ma'am but, I'm not allowed to say anything more about him."

Kagome blinked saying, "Ah, thank you."

Sango closed the door grinning and said, "So open it already, Kaggy."

Kagome blew out a deep sigh saying, "At least I know it couldn't have been Hojo."

Sango nodded and prodded, "Come on Kagome, I wanna know what it is."

Kagome smiled at her best friends reaction and set the box down lifting the lid.

The girls gasped as they spotted the flowers.

Sango spied the card and pointing to it said, "Look Kaggy, there's a card. Go ahead, open it."

Kagome reached out a slightly shaky hand and opened the card.

Her face spread into a smile as she read the card.

Showing it to Sango she smiled saying, "I wonder who they are from?"

Sango giggled saying, "Looks like somebody has a secret admirer."

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame walked up and knocked on the door.

Sango opened it while Kagome put her roses in a vase with some water.

Miroku smiled charmingly at his pregnant wife saying, "You look lovely dear."

Sango beamed at him saying, "Thank you."

Miroku asked, "Are you ladies ready?"

Kagome replied, "In a minute." as she placed the vase on a table in the middle of the room.

Miroku spotting the flowers asked with a shocked expression, "Who did those come from?"

Kagome smiled brightly and handed him the card.

After reading it he snapped his head up and asked, "Who?"

Inuyasha and Kouga asked, "What's going on?"

Ayame who had seen the flowers and card, smiled saying happily, "Looks like Kagome has a secret admirer."

Inuyasha snatched the card reading it then sniffed it.

He growled saying in a slightly agitated tone, "I smell, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome on it, nothing else."

Kouga snatched it also sniffing it and growled lowly when he met the same results.

Kagome smiling brightly walked over to her cousin saying, "Shouldn't we get going?"

Kouga's eyes landed on Kagome and took in her appearance, dropping the card in the process.

He said in an awed voice, "Kagome, wow!"

Kagome blushed slightly saying, "Thanks Kouga."

Inuyasha bent down picking up the card and handed it back to Kagome saying, "You look incredible Kaggy."

Kagome smiled slightly blushing and said, "Thanks Inuyasha." taking the card from him.

Miroku wanting to get going before a fight broke out between the two males, stepped in front of his cousin suggesting, "Lets get going."

Sango linked arms with her husband while grinning.

Kagome nodded and ushered everyone out the door.

Everyone went downstairs and Miroku and Kouga flagged down two cabs.

Both cabs filled with the friends.

Miroku and Kouga named the club they were going to and the cab drivers nodded driving off.

**With Bankotsu**

He was sitting undetected in the bar watching the lobby.

Knowing Miroku and Sango would most likely try to convince Kagome to go out he had headed down stairs right after his call earlier that day.

Hearing the voices of Miroku, and the others, he turned his head.

He took a sharp inhale at the sight of his Kagome, she looked absolutely breath taking.

His heartbeat increased as he gazed longingly at the woman he loved.

Catching enough of the conversation to know that they were going to a popular dance club, he stood up and far enough so as not to be spotted or scented, he followed.

As he watched them enter the cabs he grinned and after making certain they had left flagged down another cab.

**Elsewhere**

A pair of evil eyes watched from the shadows.

The man pulled out his phone.

"Hey boss, they just left, and HE was following her."

"Great, the love sick fool is falling right into our trap."

"So, do you want me to follow?"

"No, let them be for now. I will call you later."

"Alright, you're the boss."

Hojo flipped his phone shut and strolled nonchalantly back into the hotel.

**With the first boss.**

"Hey boss, Hojo said HE is following her and her friends."

"Damn it!"

"So, what's our next move?"

"Tail her until she is alone. Then nab her and bring her ass to me."

"And if they don't leave her alone?"

"Then nab her from her room while she is asleep."

"You got it."

"I want her here by the end of the week. No excuses."

"You got it boss."

Renkotsu hung up his phone and grinned maliciously thinking about what he would do to her once she was in his clutches.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Eleven. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to FrogLady for all of her lovely ideas! :)**_

**Chapter Twelve: Surprises and a call.**

**With Ginkotsu and Mukotsu.**

"Hey Mukotsu got anything interesting yet?"

Mukotsu grinned listening to the conversation he had recorded with Renkotsu and Hojo then with Renkotsu and his boss.

Mukotsu said, "Gin, have a listen for yourself."

Mukotsu rewound and played the tape.

Ginkotsu slapped his brother on the back saying "Good work."

Ginkotsu flipped open his phone and hit speed dial.

**At the air port.**

A girl in a mini skirt and halter top was just getting her bags from the luggage rack.

Her phone rang and she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. HE is there, and he is following her." rasped a male voice.

Ruby red lips smiled deviously.

"I know, that's why I am here now. Call them off for now. I will let you know if I need you again."

She flipped her phone shut and grabbing her bags hailed down a taxi.

**With Kagome and the others.**

They had arrived and were now inside the club dancing.

Miroku and his wife danced beside Ayame and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he watched Kagome and Kouga dancing.

**Outside the club.**

Bankotsu climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver.

He went to walk inside when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey big brother."

"Oh hey Gin, what's up?"

"Well Mukotsu has got something you are gonna want to hear."

"Put him on then."

"Okay hold on."

"Hey Bankotsu, I tapped Renkotsu's place just like you wanted. And his Phone. Take a listen to this."

Mukotsu played the tape so that Bankotsu could hear both conversations.

After wards Bankotsu was gripping the phone tightly as he seethed, "So that bastard has decided to make a move, eh?"

"Thanks guys. Do you know who he called last?"

"No, but I can find out if you really want me to."

"Do it Mukotsu."

"All right big brother hang on."

The sound of keys being typed could be heard for a few minutes.

"Hey big brother, you're not gonna like this."

"What, Mukotsu?"

"The person Renkotsu was contacting, it was Naraku."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "Naraku?! Son of a bitch." he seethed.

"Mukotsu, can you tap his lines and have him tailed?"

"We would have to have Kyokotsu tail him."

"Do it Mukotsu. I want to know that bastards every move and who he calls."

"Okay big brother, but it will take some time."

"I don't care, just get it done. And good job guys." Bankotsu shut his phone replacing it at his hip.

Bankotsu stood there a few minutes clenching his fists and trying to calm his temper.

Once finally cooled down he walked into the club and scanned the dance floor.

**Back at the hotel.**

The mysterious woman checked into the hotel and planned her course of action.

**Back at the dance club.**

Kagome and Kouga finished dancing.

Kagome went to sit down at the table with her cousin and his wife after thanking Kouga for the dance.

Inuyasha also went to sit at the table.

Ayame walked over to Kouga and asked, "Kouga, do you want to dance?"

Kouga shook his head saying, "Not right now Ayame."

Seeing her crestfallen face he added, "Later okay?"

Ayame's face brightened and she said, "Promise?"

Kouga gave a small smile and said, "Promise."

Ayame nodded and they walked back over to the table.

**Across the room.**

Bankotsu spotted Kagome as she was returning to the table.

He sighed in relief seeing she was unharmed and for the moment at least safe.

He decided to hang back a bit and watch over her to make sure Hojo and Naraku didn't hurt her.

He sat at his table nursing a drink and pondered over what Naraku would want with his Kagome.

**Back with Kagome and crew.**

Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting there glaring across the table at each other.

Kagome seeing this, sighed in annoyance while sitting beside her best friend.

Sango shot her an understanding smile.

Kagome stood up and walked over to the bar.

The bar tender walked over asking, "What will it be sweet thing?"

Kagome gave him a small smile answering, "A strawberry daqueri, please?"

He nodded. "Coming right up." he said as he began mixing the drink.

**Across the room.**

Bankotsu's eyes glued to Kagome's figure as he watched her walk back to the table with her drink.

He bit back a moan as his eyes felld to her swaying hips.

He sighed heavily mumbling, "Damn, I miss her." adding mentally:_ 'But for now, I will just hang back and see what happens. With Naraku after her too, I am really gonna have to keep a close eye on her._

Kagome as if feeling his eyes on her looked back but not seeing him she whispered sadly, "I miss you, Bankotsu." eyes slightly dim.

He took a swing of his drink and whispered, "Soon baby, as soon as I know you're safe; then I will come to you."

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to smile for the sake of her friends and returned to their table.

**Back with the others.**

Kagome sat at the table gingerly sipping her drink.

Ayame who had also noticed the staring contest between Inuyasha and Kouga; looked at Kouga and reminded, "I believe you promised me a dance?"

Kouga turned his head to Ayame and said, "Yeah, so?"

Ayame stood up saying, "Well Kouga, how about now?"

Kouga sighing stood up and said, "Alright Ayame."

Ayame smiled at him and drug him onto the dance floor.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha looked over curiously at Kagome.

Ayame and Kouga danced a few times, then came back over to the table.

Sango yawned.

Miroku smiled at his wife asking, "Is someone sleepy?"

Sango blushed slightly nodding.

Kagome suggested, "Why don't we call it a night then?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

The group of friends stood up gathering their things and walked outside.

Kouga and Inuyasha hailed down a couple cabs.

They all climbed in and returned to their hotel.

Bankotsu hanging back just enough not to get caught, hailed another cab and returned to the hotel.

Everyone walked Kagome to her room and went to their own rooms.

Bankotsu after ensuring she would be safe went to his room.

Little did they know what awaited them all over the next few days.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Twelve. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to FrogLady for all of her lovely ideas! And Kirri Kitty your question will be answered here. :)**_

**Nicknames Guide as Frog Lady suggested.**

**Yash: is Inuyasha **

**Kiki: is Kikyo**

**Kaggy: is Kagome **

**Roku: is Miroku**

**San: is Sango**

**Gin: is Ginkotsu**

**Ban: is Bankotsu**

**Muk: is Mukotsu**

**Suk: is Suikotsu**

**Ja: is Jakotsu**

**Ren: is Renkotsu**

**Kyo: is Kyokotsu**

**Nar: is Naraku**

**Chapter Thirteen: Inuyasha's confession.**

**With the mystery woman.**

She dressed in her usual tight mini skirt and halter top that molded to her curves empisizing her full chest, with a barely there bikini underneath.

She clipped her cell to her hip and sauntered out the door.

**With Miroku and Inuyasha.**

"Morning, Yash."

"Morning, Roku."

"Is Kaggy up yet?"

"If she was, she would be here."

"So, Kiki is really getting married, huh?"

"Yes, Yash."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly.

_Flashback:_

_Two years ago:_

_Kikyo came home sick from work and unlocked her boyfriend's door._

_She set her purse by the door and walked into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer._

_She got a glass of water and downed some migraine pills._

_She then walked into the bathroom and stripped._

_She drew herself a nice warm bath and lowered her aching body into the soothing water._

_She placed the ice pack on her head as she stretched out leaning her head against the tub._

_After relaxing in the tub until the water started getting cold, she pulled the plug._

_Dressing in a loose dress she crawled into bed and rested for a while._

_An hour later._

_Inuyasha came home from work and closed the door._

_He went into the kitchen and made his self some ramen._

_After eating his ramen, there was a knock at the door._

_Inuyasha stood up and answered the door._

_His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the girl standing nervously in front of him._

"_Um, Hi Inuyasha. We uh, we need to talk." she said as she looked up to meet his curious gaze._

"_Uh, sure. Come on In." he said as he stepped aside to allow the girl in a white dress inside._

_The girl sat on the couch and clutching the lap of her dress she took a deep breath and said, "Um, I just came back from the doctors, and well..."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he asked, "What's wrong Shiori?"_

_Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "I'm pregnant."_

_Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he whispered, "Are you...are you sure?"_

_Shirori's pale purple hair flowed over her shoulders as she nodded her head and let her tears fall._

_Inuysha shot to his feet and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he bit out, "Damn it!"_

_Kikyo shot up hearing Inuyasha's outburst and ran out of the room to ask what happened._

_Her eyes widened as she saw the you Hanyou sitting on the couch crying._

_Kikyo walked over and knelt in front of the girl asking, "What's wrong?"_

_The young girls tears fell as she started sobbing brokenly._

_Kikyo's eyes shot to Inuyasha who was pacing nervously and she demanded, "What's going on Inuyasha!?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes shot to Kikyo as he asked nervously, "Kiki, when did you get home?"_

"_I came home from work hours ago wih a bad migraine. Now mind telling me what happened?"_

_Shiori cried out, "I'm sorry!"_

_Kikyo looking confused turned back to the girl and asked, "Sorry for what?!"_

_Inuyasha gulped nervously and said flatly, "I never meant for this to happen. You've gotta believe me Kiki."_

_Kikyo deadpanned and demanded, "What!?"_

_Inuyasha sighed heavily and mumbled, "Shiori is pregnant."_

_Kikyo's breath hitched nervously, not wanting to believe what she thought she heard she asked nervously,"What, did you just say?"_

_Inuyasha gulped and answered louder, "She's pregnant."_

_Eyes filling with regret he moved to hug Kikyo but stopped at the glare she sent at him as she demanded, "How long Inuyasha!?"_

_He shook his head not wanting to answer her._

"_Kikyo's jaw clenched as she glared at him with eye showing hurt, betrayal and anger._

"_How Long?!" Kikyo demanded._

_Inuyasha mumbled, "6 weeks." _

_Seeing Kikyo's eyes fill with tears he again moved to embrace Kikyo but she held up a hand glaring at him through her tears she bit out, "Don't! Don't you dare come near me!"_

"_How could you, Inuyasha!? How could you cheat on me!?"_

_Inuyasha looked longingly at her and whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry baby. I never meant for this to happen. You've gotta believe me Kiki."_

_Kikyo shook her head sadly and moved toward her purse._

_Inuyasha moved to stand in her path, but she allowed her miko energy to flair long enough to force him back._

_Kikyo grabbed her purse and crying ran to her car._

_She slipped behind the wheel and started the car and drove over to her cousin's house crying._

_Inuyasha eyes filled with remorse, as soon as he was able to move ran towards Kikyo but the car had already sped off._

_He gave chase but after Kikyo stomped the peddle he sighed and walked dejectedly back towards his house. _

_He needed to talk with Shiori and figure out what to do next._

_End Flashback._

Miroku noticed Inuyasha spacing off and snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face bringing him out of his dazed state.

"Hello? Earth to Yash."

Inuyasha shook his head saying, "Sorry man. I was just..." eyes dimming.

Miroku sighed and repeated, "So what ever happened with Shiori and the baby anyways?"

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed more as looked away feeling dejected.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Thirteen. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Trouble brews and a surprise call.**

**With Miroku and Inuyasha**

Miroku repeated evenly, "What happened with Shiori and the baby?"

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed more as he said brokenly, "She lost the baby when her grandfather beat the shit out of her. He almost killed her too." fists clenched in his lap.

Inuyasha blinked away the unwanted tears before they could fall.

Miroku's eyes shot wide with shock as he said softly, "Sorry man."

Inuyasha just looked away feeling even more depressed with his ears flattened against his head.

The two men sat in silence for a while.

**With Bankotsu**

He rolled over slamming his hand to silence the insistent beeping of the alarm clock and got out of bed .

He drug his hands tiredly over his face then stood walking into the bathroom.

He undressed and climbed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later feeling fully awake and refreshed, he turned off the shower and climbed out.

Walking back into his room he dressed in some snug fitting jeans that had been made into shorts, a muscles shit, and slipped on his shoes.

After clipping his phone onto his hip and drying then braiding his hair, he walked out the door grinning.

He returned to the flower shop and bought a dozen roses.

After paying for them he returned to the hotel and waited for Kagome and the others to show up for their morning routine of breakfast in the lounge.

Thirty minutes later Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the lounge.

Bankotsu's eyes immediately zeroed in on Kagome in her faded blue cutoffs that outlined her shapely behind and hips, and tight t shirt that perfectly emphasized her impressive chest.

He swallowed a moan as his heated gaze traveled over her thick bare creamy things down to her perfectly shaped calves and back up to her face.

His features adapted to the look of a predator that had just spotted it's prey, even as his heart rate sped up at the sight of his beautiful love.

Kagome was busy chatting with Sango and Inuyasha looked a little down, while Miroku was obviously trying to cheer him up.

They sat at their usual table and placed their orders.

Bankotsu frowned as he began contemplating how best to approach her.

Bankotsu was snapped out of his thoughts as his phone vibrated.

**Ban, keep an eye out because they are getting desperate! Muk.**

_'So they are getting ready to move, eh?' _snorting he thought: _'It's about damn time! I'm getting tired of waiting!'_

He slipped his phone back to his hip and watched as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood up.

_'I'd better follow them, today.'_

**Elsewhere.**

The mystery woman twirled her hair while waiting on the beach, bored.

A minute later she pulled out her cell and punching speed dial snapped, "Where are they!?"

Naraku's raspy voiced hissed, "Be patient! You're the one who told me to back them off. Now you suddenly want them back on the scene. I've made the arrangements, now give them an hour or so and they will be in place."

After that all she heard was a dial tone.

Sighing in annoyance she glared at the phone and put it away while mentally cursing her cousin.

_'Just a little longer and then I will have what I want.'_

She stood to her feet and began walking down the beach.

**With Kagome, Sango Miroku, and Inuyasha.**

"So Kaggy, what do you want to do today?" as Miroku.

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango asking, "What do you want to do, San?"

Sango smiled saying, "Actually, I am kinda feeling a little tired. I sure will be glad when it's time for this kid to come out."

Everyone laughed together.

Kagome suggested, "How about we just stay in and watch movies then?"

Sango smiled appreciatively and answered, "Sounds good. Thanks."

Kagome smiled saying, "No problem."

Miroku asked, "Is there anything you need, love?"

Sango grinned saying, "Well since you asked, I have been wanting that new book I told you about, and some chocolate ice cream, a chicken cesar salad sandwhich, and some of those sandals that massage the feet."

Miroku playfully groaned, "I had to ask."

She kissed his cheek and said cheerily, "Thanks, love."

Miroku laughed and gave in saying, "Alright, let's get you two upstairs and order the food. Then Yash, and I can go get the other stuff."

Sango beamed at Miroku saying, "You can be sweet."

Unable to resist his hand snaked down to squeeze her generous posterior.

Sango growled, "When you're not being a lech." narrowing her eyes and slapping his hand off her ass during the last part.

She huffed, "Damn it Miroku!"

Miroku chuckled nervously and backed away saying, "It's my hand honest, it's cursed."

Sango glared at her husband.

Kagome laughed as they reached Sango's door and opened the door dragging Sango by the arm saying, "Now remember Sango, doc said that you shouldn't be chasing Miroku around to beat him, until after the baby is born."

Sango stormed over to the couch and sank down still glaring at her husband.

Miroku chuckled dragging Inuyasha off after locking the door behind them.

Kagome called room service and placed Sango's order as well as a cesar chicken salad and some tea for herself.

Sango started checking which movies were on and Kagome brought in some glasses of water.

Sango accepted her glass saying thanks.

Kagome smiled sitting down on the couch and nodding her head.

She looked at Sango and asked, "Do you think Bankotsu has tried calling me?"

Sango smiled saying, "I'm not sure. If you're that worried about it, you could check your phone."

Kagome worried her bottom lip nervously as she sat there debating.

Sighing she admitted softly, "Sango, I miss him."

Sango nodded, "I know."

Sango encouraged, "Go on check you phone." smiling.

Kagome took a deep breath and flipped open her cell phone.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she said, "Five messages."

Sango said, "So check them."

Kagome nodded and began listening to her messages.

"Kaggy, this is Kiki, don't forget you promised as soon as you get back okay. It's all set. Love ya, bye."

"Kagome, this is Hojo. We really need to talk. Call me."

Kagome frowned and mouthed, "Hojo." at Sango's concerned look.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome baby, I miss you. Please talk to me."

Kagome's smile told Sango Bankotsu had called at least once.

"Kagome, we need to talk baby. Call me ok?"

Kagome's eyes shone with happiness.

"Kagome, baby, I'm going crazy here. Call me."

Kagome closed her phone and said happily, "Three calls so far. He wants to talk."

Sango asked, "Are you gonna call him?"

Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed, but got a message box.

Sighing she said, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'm out of town for a while. Bye."

She closed her phone slightly disappointed, she had really wanted to her his voice again.

Sango said, "Hey, cheer up, he will call soon, okay?"

Kagome nodded slipping her phone back to her hip.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome rose to answer the door.

She opened the door and the food was pushed in.

Thanking the person she closed the door and smiled.

She and Sango began eating and discussed which movie they should watch.

Kagome's cell vibrated and she nervously swallowed as she flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Kagome, we really need to talk!" insisted the voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes and asked, "What about Hojo?"

"It would be better if we met face to face."

"No Hojo!" she hung up her phone and rubbed her temples.

Sango grinned and said amused, "He's still at it, huh?"

Kagome gave her a look of "did you expect anything else?"

Sango laughed and continued eating her meal after adding a scoop of the ice cream to her sandwhich.

Kagome grimaced and said, "Cravings, huh?"

Sango nodded and they both laughed.

Kagome's phone vibrated again and she slipped it out saying, "If you think..."

"Think what?" asked a deep baritone she would recognize anywhere.

"Bankotsu.." Kagome whispered.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Fourteen. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)**_

**Chapter Fifteen: A long over due talk.**

Bankotsu's deep baritone rang, "Of course. Now what has you so upset?"

Kagome sighed answering, "Just a pest, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." she answered happy to be speaking with him.

"Okay." Bankotsu's voice filled with longing added, "Baby, I miss you so much."

Kagome hearing the longing in his voice admitted softly, "I miss you too."

Bankotsu asked in a hopeful tone, "Can I see you?"

She answered, "I'm on the trip, with San and Roku."

He asked, "Are you at the hotel?."

She answered, "Yeah."

He asked, "What room?"

She answered, "Sango's room."

He asked, "What's the room number, baby?"

She inhaled a shocked breath and asked, "Are you at the hotel?"

He replied happily, "Yup."

Kagome's breath hitched and she sat there deciding whether or not to meet with him.

He added, "Please baby, I know I don't deserve it, but can we meet? To talk?"

"Alright. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes then. But just to talk."

"Okay." he agreed grateful she agreed to see him.

She hung up the phone and looked at Sango explaining, "He's here. We're meeting in ten minutes."

Sango asked, "Are you sure about this?" concerned for her friend.

Kagome nodded. "I need to see him as much as he needs to see me." she answered honestly.

Sango stood up saying, "So let's go get you ready then, but if he tries to hurt you again I'll sick Yash and Kouga on him as well as Roku." she warned seriously.

Kagome nodded and lead her over to her room.

Kagome quickly brushed her hair and applied some lipstick.

She walked Sango back to her room and promised, "I'll call you and let you know how things go."

Sango nodded saying, "Becareful Kagome."

Kagome assured, "I will."

Sango closed and locked the door after watching Kagome until she could no longer see her.

**With Bankotsu.**

He closed his phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

_'I need to hold her even if it's only a hug and we need to talk.' _he thought staring at the flowers in his hands. _'I hope she likes them.'_

He stood leaning casually against the wall waiting for her to appear.

Five minutes later he spotted her and his breath caught at the sheer beauty of her.

His eyes greedily drank in the site of her cut offs molding her hips perfectly and her creamy muscular thighs sent a shot if heat right to his groin.

Kagome spotted Bankotsu in his leg hugging jeans and tight muscle shirt that defined his every bulging muscle, her breath hitched as her yes greedily drank in his appearance.

Bankotsu famous grin crossed his face as he caught her staring at him and slowly pushed off the wall walking towards hers with the roses behind his back.

Kagome blinked a few times trying to clear her mind and noticed he was standing right in front of her.

"Hello beautiful." his warm breath fanned her cheek before he brushed his lips against the soft skin and pulled bag showing her the roses.

Her eyes watered as she accepted the roses with a soft, "Thank you."

He cleared his throat saying, "I know I fucked up big time baby. Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." gazing deeply into her eyes with regret in his own.

Kagome sniffled and said, "Yeah you did mess up, big time!"

Blowing out a frustrated breath she looked away saying, "You hurt me Bankotsu. Not trusting in me and our love hurt a lot."

That night replayed over in her mind and her eyes filled with tears.

Seeing her tears broke his heart, he yearned to pull her into his arms but wasn't sure she would welcome it.

He stood there debating for another second before he wrapped her in his strong arms whispering, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I was a complete and total ass." regret clear in his tone.

She stiffened as she felt his arms around her and at his words she buried her head in his chest and started crying harder.

He calmly held her and ran his hand along her back soothing her until her tears dried.

When she pulled out of his arms and looked up at him his heart slammed into his chest painfully, she looked broken just as he felt broken.

Bankotsu tucked some hair behind her ear lovingly and begged, "Just tell me what to do to fix this baby. I'll do whatever it takes." sincerity in his eyes and tone.

She wavered a minute then sighing she asked slightly angry, "How could you ever think that I would betray you like that?!"

He sighed regretfully and admitted, "I wasn't thinking I was so blinded by my jealousy and rage I couldn't think."

"You hit me Bankotsu!" she yelled angrily.

He flinched as if he had just been slapped.

His head bowed shamefully as he whispered brokenly, "I know, I'm so sorry."

She blew out a frustrated breath, part of her was mad as hell still but the majority of her heart begged her to take him back and end both of their misery.

He looked into her eyes explaining softly, "I'm even learning to control my temper now. After what I did to you, I realized I needed to learn to control it."

Stepping closer and locking their gazes he added fiercely, "Baby you are everything to me, everything! Please don't say it's over."

Kagome shocked asked, "Do you mean it, Bankotsu? You learning to control it?"

He answered, "I swear, baby. I couldn't live with myself after I hit you and you left. I swear I will never ever hit you again. Please give me another chance? For us?"

She considered things and replied, "If you promise to control your temper, never hit me again, and to never doubt me again..."

He cut her off swearing, "I promise baby."

She finished, "Okay, I'll give you one more chance. But you have to trust me Bankotsu. If we don't trust each other, then things will never work."

He felt his heart race as he promised, "I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

His arms wrapped around her in a hug and he hugged her close to his heart grateful that she was giving him a second chance and vowing to never blow it.

"I love you, Kagome." he voiced with all his heart.

Kagome smiled and replied softly, "I love you too Bankotsu."

He captured her lips in a tender kiss full of love, passion, longing, regret, and hope.

She kissed him back with all the same love, passion, regret, longing, and hope.

He broke the kiss whispering, "God, I've missed you."

She whispered, "I've missed you too."

Taking his hand she suggested, "Let's go back. I need to check on Sango."

He nodded and wrapping one arm around her waist he lead her back to the hotel lobby.

As they entered Sango's room their eyes widened in shock at the site before them.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter Fifteen. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)**_

**Chapter sixteen: The nightmare begins.**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she let out a horrified scream of, "Sango!" as she rushed to her best friend who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" swore Bankotsu as his gaze scanned the torn up room.

"What's going on?" asked a frightened Kagome.

"Baby, I can't explain right now, I will soon though, okay?"

Kagome's frightened eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sango. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Bankotsu's blue eyes scanned the room and he flipped open his phone.

"Right now, we need to call for an ambulance." he insisted.

Kagome nodded cradling Sango's head in her lap.

"Oh Sango, I'm so sorry." whispered Kagome.

Bankotsu flipped his phone shut explaining, "Ambulance is on the way."

Kagome nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Sango was being taken to the ambulance on s stretcher.

Kagome and Bankotsu walked beside the stretcher.

"How far along is she?" asked one of the ambulance personal.

Kagome answered, "She has about four weeks till her due date." then added choking back tears, "Are she and the baby gonna be okay?"

"We won't know until she's seen by the doctor." he replied in a gentle voice.

Kagome wiped her eyes.

Jut as the stretcher was being loaded into the ambulance, Miroku and Inuyasha ran up.

Miroku screamed, "Sango!? What happened?!"

Kagome answered crying, "We came back to the room and she was unconscious. I'm sorry Miroku, I shouldn't have left her alone."

Mirkou sighed assuring, "It's alright Kagome. I just wish I knew what happened."

Miroku looked at the people loading the stretcher and asked, "How is my wife? Will she and the baby be okay?"

"We wont know until the doc checks her out. Climb in if your going sir."

Miroku nodded and climbed into the ambulance promising to call as soon as he knew anything.

Inuyasha picked up the stuff Miroku had dropped at the site of his wife being loaded into the ambulance.

Kagome leaned into Bankotsu's chest and started crying.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her trying soothe and reassure her that everything would be alright.

Inuyasha walked over and demanded, "What the hell happened?! And when did you get here?!" staring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sighed, "I'll explain later. Right now I need to take care of Kaggy."

He scooped Kagome into his arms and she clung to him like a frightened child would and continued crying."

Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome and nodded saying, "Follow me. I need to take the stuff to my room for now. Then after you've calmed Kagome down, we will talk." staring Bankotsu in the eyes.

Bankotsu nodded and followed Inuyasha to his room.

Inuyasha unlocked the door and lead Bankotsu to the bedroom where Bankotsu stretched out on the bed and lay comforting Kagome until she had cried herself to sleep in his arms.

After making certain she was fast asleep Bankotsu carefully slipped out of the bed and walked into the other room asking, "You got anything to drink, Yash?"

Inuyasha nodded and walked to the mini fridge retrieving some canned teas tossing one to Bankotsu explaining, "It's this or water, man."

Bankotsu grimaced saying, "I was hoping for something with a kick to it, but this will work, thanks."

Guzzling the tea he crushed the can and faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest demanding, "Now, start talking."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and began explaining everything from when he visited Renkotsu and what he found there, to when he first arrived on the plane.

Inuyasha asked, "Why haven't you made your presence known until now?"

Bankotsu answered, "I thought she'd be safer not knowing I was here yet."

Inuyasha demanded, "What happened with Sango?"

"We returned to the room to check on her, and found her passed out on the floor. The room was trashed."

Inuyasha demanded, "Any idea who did it?"

Bankotsu's phone rang. "Hang on a minute, Yash."

Lifting the phone to his ear he said, "Talk to me Gin."

Ginkotsu said, "Got a trace on who Naraku is working for. Your not gonna believe this but he called, Yura early this morning. Muk is gonna play the conversation for you."

Bankotsu heard the conversation and seethed, "That bitch is gonna pay for this!" adding, "Good work guys. Keep on them and let me know the minute they call again." he flipped his phone shut and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Inuyasha demanded, "What the fuck is going on here Ban?"

Bankotsu clenched his fist and answered angrily, "According to that call, Yura and Naraku are working together." jaw clenching his spat venomously, "That bitch ex girlfriend of mine is behind this shit and her bastard cousin who has a grudge against me has been helping her!" stormy eyes flashing with anger.

Inuyasha getting angry demanded, "What has that got to do with Sango's attack?!"

Inuyasha's cell rang interrupting Bankotsu's response.

Inuyasha flipped it open, "Roku, how is she?"

"Hey Yash, doctor says San and the baby are gonna be just fine."

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah. Sango woke up long enough to tell me that whoever did this was looking for Kagome. When Sango refused to tell him where she was, he hit her and knocked her unconscious."

"He was looking for Kaggy?"

"That's what she said, but she didn't tell me who he was. Listen I'm gonna stay here at the hospital with San, make sure Kaggy is safe."

"Will do, man. Take care of Sango."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye."

Inuyasha hung up and informed Bankotsu, "Sango said he was looking for Kaggy. What the fuck is going on here, Bankotsu?!"

Bankotsu blew out a frustrated breath and said, "I've already told you what I know."

Bankotsu added adamantly, "We have to keep an eye on her constantly. There is no telling when these fuckers are gonna strike next."

Inuyasha agreed, "Absolutely, but know this Bankotsu: If you ever hurt Kaggy like this again, I will hunt you down personally!"

Bankotsu growled, "I don't need you threatening me over MY Kagome, mutt."

Inuyasha growled.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanged glares.

Kagome let out a piercing scream, and both men immediately jumped up and dashed into the bedroom with their hearts slamming against their chests.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter sixteen. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**_

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

_**This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)**_

**Chapter seventeen: A lot of things happening.**

Upon entering the room their eyes flew open wide and their jaws clenched.

Unbridled rage coursed through their veins ash their jaws and fists clenched.

Their minds registered the empty bed and Bankotsu's fist slamed into his open palm and he yelled, "Fuck!"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and catching a Kagome's scent along with her abductor's ran toward the window.

Bankotsu ground out through clenched teeth, "Not without me you don't!"

Inuyasha nodded and suggested, "Then get your ass moving before the bastard gets away with her."

Bankotsu nodded and they both jumped out of the window.

Landing on their feet they took off running.

Inuyasha yelled, "I can still catch his scent but it's fading so we gotta move quick."

Bankotsu nodding pushed him self to full speed as they quickly covered the ground together.

Stormy eyes flashing with anger, Bankotsu growled, "If he fucking harms one hair on her head..."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and acknowledgement.

They continued running across the beach oblivious to the open stares they were both receiving.

"Which way Yash?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha answered, "This way." as he swung to the left and Bankotsu instantly followed.

They continued running a while both praying she would hang in there until they found her and that they would find her in the nick of time. Using very bit of adrenaline they felt coursing through their veins.

**Back at the hotel.**

Koga had gone to Kagome's room and knocked on the door.

He frowned upon not getting an answer. _"She should be up by now."_ he thought as he tried the handle.

He sighed upon finding it locked. _"Well she is up...maybe I should try Sango's."_

Walking over he knocked on the door to Sango's room.

Frowning harder he tried again.

Still not getting an answer he thought_ "Okay something is definitely strange here.."_

Trying the handle he found it locked as well.

Sighing he stormed over to Inuyasha's door.

"_There better damn well be an answer this time!"_ he thought getting worried and angry.

Knocking he waited holding his breath straining his ears for any sound.

After not getting an answer he tried the handle relieved to find it turning.

He opened the door and his eyes widened and he processed all the scents in the room.

"She was here...so was that damned mutt." he grumbled.

Sniffing again his eye shot open, _"Why do I smell Bankotsu in here?" _he thought puzzled.

Following his nose he stepped further intot he room and looked down as his foot stumbled into something hard.

Eyes shooting wide open he thought, _"What the hell!? Why is this place trashed?!"_

Searching around he took in the crushed tea can and the spilled one that had obviously been dropped.

Following his nose to the bedroom he took in the rumpled sheets and pillows on the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?!" he barked out.

Inhaling deeply he picked up an unidentifiable male scent and eyes flying open thought, _"Damn it! Inuyasha and Bankotsu were here too! Something must have happened!"_

Jumping out the window and landing on his feet he followed his nose.

"_For once I'm grateful that damn mutt has such a horrible stench! It will make finding them easier. Please be okay Kagome."_

Taking off into a brisk run he mumbled, "When I catch up to them she damn well better be okay!"

At the thought of his precious Kagome being endangered his heart rate sped up.

Adrenaline surged trough his veins as he began to pour on the speed.

**At the Hospital**

Miroku sighed as he ran his hand fingers through his beloved wife's hair while she sleep.

"Thank goodness you and our baby are safe." he whispered leaning over to place a sweet kiss on her brow.

Still sleeping her face spread into a heart melting smile.

Pulling back Miroku smiled as he saw the smile upon his beautiful wife's face.

"Sleep well Sango love." he whispered as he reclaimed his seat at her bedside.

Clasping his hands gently around her hand he laid his head on her bed and unable to fight sleep and long succumbed to sleep.

**Somewhere inside a cell.**

Crimson eyes drank in the pale beauty of the human woman who lay sleeping on the cot across the room from him and his companion.

He snapped his gaze to the human male before him and ordered briskly, "See to it that she stays here. If she escapes it will be both our heads."

The human nodded asking, "What do you intend to do with her?"

The other male snapped, "For the moment nothing."

He walked out of the cell closing the door behind him.

The human male sighed in relief.

Looking at the girl he had once loved he whispered regretfully, "You should have listened to me, Kagome."

Knowing he was locked in for the night he sat on the floor with his back to the wall staring longingly at the woman as she lay sleeping.

"_I only hope your friends can make it here in time." _he thought as he closed his eyes bowing his head to rest it on his knees.

"For both our sakes." he whispered into the night before allowing the sounds of the night to prevail.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter seventeen. How did I do? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Also any suggestions are welcome and I always give credit where credit is due! :) Thank you for your patience! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!  
_**

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

**_This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)_**

**Chapter eighteen:??**

**Back at the hotel  
**  
Ayame was quickly getting worried.

There was no answer at Kouga's door or Kagome's door.

She walked to Sango's room and gasped in shock at the open door.

She quickly burst into the room and he eyes widened in horror at the site before her.

"What the hell happened!?" she thought as she took in the full extent of the chaos before her.

Taking a deep breath she gasped. "Kouga was here!" following her nose she went to the bedroom.

Taking in the disarray of the room she thought, _"Damn something must have happened, but what?"_

Deciding to wait until someone showed up she busied herself organizing the rooms to help distract her self from worrying about her friends.

**In the cell somewhere**  
**  
**  
Hojo ran his hand through his brown hair is frustration. Looking at the slumbering girl who lay on the cot he thought, _"I sure hope no one hurts her before her friends get here."_

Sighing he hit the back of his head on the wall and sat vigilantly waiting for her to awaken. "I hope she understands too." he sighed to himself.

**In another room **

A male stood in the middle of the room with a phone up to his ear. "Damn it Yura! How long are we going to be here?"

"Until I get what we came for."

The male sighed rubbing his temples. _"Why do I let her talk me into this stuff?" _he thought a bit upset with his self.

"Fine have it your way, but after this, I'm done!" he hissed slamming the phone shut.

His black bangs were going every way an obvious sign of his frustrations.

His crimson eyes closed as he tried to calm him self before he broke everything in the room.

Hiten grumbled, "Stupid bitch! This had better be worth it." as he sank into the plush chair.

**With Inuyasha and Bankotsu**

They were frantic to reach Kagome and both were breathing rapidly as thier feet pounded the pavement.

They flew around another corner. Bankotsu said, "Now we're getting somewhere." as his eyes scanned the setting.

Two Pagodas stood side by side.

Inuyasha sniffed deeply and eyes lit with excitement said, "Quickly she's in the left one."

Bankotsu smirked. "Nice tracking." Inuyasha nodded.

Bankotsu literally faded into the shadows, moving slowly towards the Pagodas Inuyasha had pointed out.

Inuyasha was right behind him both moved at a quick pace.

**With Koga**

He quickly came around the same corner and noticed the males moving in quietly.

Taking a sniff he confirmed, _"This is the place alright. But I better go in quietly."_

**Back in the cell**

Kagome moaned as she began to stir.

Feeling as if the weighed a ton her eye lids slowly fluttered open.

She saw a ceiling. Frowning she thought, _"This ceiling is weird. " _

Sitting up she asked herself, "Where am I? What happened?"

Hojo sitting across the wall looked up saying relieved, "Kagome!"

Kagome eyes shot wide open as she asked, "Hojo! What's going on?"

Hojo sighed walking over to her and said, "You're being held captive by some bad people."

Kagome demanded, "What?! Why?"

Hojo ducked his head saying sadly, "I'm so sorry Kagome...I tried to warn you."

Kagome demanded suspiciously, "Warn me about what?"

Hojo's chest heaved as he said brokenly, "About them..."

Kagome stared at him a moment in confusion."

**At the hospital  
**

Sango awoke to the feeling of a warm strong hand wrapped around hers and Miroku's breath flitting across her arm as he lay resting his head on her bed.

Sango's eyes fluttered as she raised her head. Brown eyes scanned the handsome face before her. _"He looks like a child when he sleeps"_

Sango continued to watch her husband snooze until she noticed his eyes were open and he was staring at her. "Sango? Thank Kami!" he said as he pulled her into his arms gently.

She clung to him asking in a scared voice, "Miroku...what about the babies?"

Miroku assured her while kissing her for head, "Doctors said the babies are just fine."

Sango sighed, "Thank Kami."

The doctor walked in saying, "Ah good, you're awake." Looking at Miroku he continued, "You're wife is free to leave. Just keep her off her feet and in your site for a while."

Miroku nodded.

Sango moved to stand up asking, "Get my clothes please, love?"

Miroku ready to help grinned, "Sure babe."

Sango walked into the bathroom with her clothes and a few minutes later came out fully dressed.

Miroku suggested, "Lets get back to the hotel. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

Sango agreed, "Yes lets."

**At the hotel.  
**

Sango and Miroku opened their door and Sango gasped. "Ayame...What are you doing here?"

Ayame's eyes went wide then filled with tears. "They're gone...everyone left."

Sango asked, "WHAT?!"

Ayame sobbed, "Kagome, Bankotsu, Inuyasha...even Koga. Their scents were in the bedroom then gone."

Miroku questioned, "What is going on here?"

Sango scanning the room asked, "Ayame...did you clean up the mess?"

Ayame ducked mumbling, "I needed something to do to keep my mind off of everyone."

Sango soothed, "It's okay."

Miroku said, "Unfortunately all we can do at this point is wait for them to return and explain."

Nodding Ayame and Sango sat on the couch.

**At the Pagodas. **

Bankotsu and Inuyasha burst into the room at the same time.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in anger and he hissed, "You..." as he glared at Heiten.

Hiten chuckled. "Hello again, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu demanded, "Where is Kagome!? What have you done with her!?"

Hiten replied smugly, "Nothing yet." eyes locked with Bankotsu's as he added, "Yet."

Bankotsu cracked his fists yelling, "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Hiten chuckled.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome! Can you hear me?"

Kagome yelled, "Inuyahsa! Is that you?"

Before Inuyasha could move to the door he was cut off by Naraku.

"Ku ku ku." he chuckled. "Inuyasha, long time no see."

**_A/N okay guys and gals I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters and we should be done. Remember to review please, and thank you._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!_**

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

**_This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)_**

**Chapter nineteen:??**

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku! Why am i not surprised to find you lurking here?"

Naraku chuckled. "What's wrong dog-boy? Don't tell me, you missed me?" he cackled at his own joke.

Inuyasha snarled, "You bastard!" as he lunged forward to punch Naraku.

Naraku quickly ducked his punch and grinned throwing one of his own.

Inuyasha ducked Naraku's punch and slammed his fist into Naraku's jaw.

Naraku flew back into the wall.

**Other side of the room.**

Bankotsu stared at Hiten with pure hatred and warned, "Don't even think about laying a hand on her!"

Hiten sneered, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll sully your precious little whore?"

Bankotsu moved so quick Hiten didn't even have time to blink before he felt his throat being squeezed as Bankotsu slammed him into the wall.

Bankotsu seethed, "Call her that again and you will wish you had never met me."

Hiten gasped and sunk his claws into the flesh of the enraged man's arms.

Bankotsu growled and slammed his free fist into Hiten stomach then threw him across the room.

Hiten began gulping in air greedily as he tried to catch his breath.

Bankotsu stomped over to him angrily kicking him in the stomach before he could muster the strength to stand.

Hiten snarled as he pulled himself to his feet. Bankotsu hissed, "You'll pay for ever even touching her."

**Inside the cell **

Kagome stared at Hojo repeating, "Warn me about who?"

Hojo lowered his eyes tot he ground as he replied sadly, "Naraku."

Kagome's eyes flew wide open "Naraku!? What's he doing here?"

Hojo sighed. "He followed you here as did I."

Kagome glared at him. "Why Hojo? Why would you even be mixed up with a sick guy like Naraku?"

Hojo fidgeted nervously a minute before he answered ashamed, "Back when you broke up with me."

Kagome blinked confused. "What about it?"

Hojo sighed then looked into her eyes answering, "I was all kinds of messed up after you left me, Kagome. I couldn't eat or sleep."

Kagome asked, "What happened?"

Hojo glared at her. "After you left me...Naraku came to me. I was a wreck back then but he gave me something...something that made me foget the pain."

Kagome gasped. "Hojo, are you telling me he gave you drugs and you USED them!?"

Hojo tried to defend himself. "I told you I was a mess. They made me feel better. I wasn't so hurt and more. You left me and I..."

Kagome spat out in disgust, "You're the one who screwed someone else, Hojo! NOT ME!" as she glared at him.

Hojo yelled, "It was a mistake!"

Kagome snorted and argued, "Well you sure didn't mind it back then, now did you!?"

Hojo bowed his head shamefully as he whispered regretfully, "No."

Kagome pissed at the fact that he had gotten her into yet another mess hissed, "You promised you would stop, Hojo."

He kicked a pebble refusing to look into her eyes. Kagome fumed, "How long have you been following his orders?"

Hojo answered in a voice filled with sadness and regret, "Six and a half years."

Kagome stood there blinking as she processed what that meant. After a moment her face turned red and she demanded in a decpetively calm voice, "You mean to tell me you were doing his bidding before we even started living together?"

Hojo nodded still refusing to meet her gaze. Kagome spun on her heel ready to storm over to the cot away from Hojo.

He reached out and snagged her wrist pinning her to the wall as he grew angry.

Kagome gasped. "Hojo let go, your hurting me."

Hojo demanded, "Not until you listen to me!"

Kagome tried again, "Hojo please...your hurting me."

Hojo's grip on her wrists tightened as he spat out, "Good. Then you will shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Kagome having never seen this side of him became scared.

Hojo informed her, "You never should have left me, Kagome." anger in his eyes as he stared directly into hers.

Kagome brought her knee up into his balls hoping that she connected. Her heart sank as her knee collided with a hard object._ "He must be wearing a cup."_ she realized.

Before he could retaliate the other door flew open and Yura demanded, "Bring her." Hojo nodded and began dragging Kagome out of the room as she tried to dig in her heels. Hojo shook his head in disappointment.

Yura commanded her hairs to wrap Kagome up tight like a mummy leaving only her eyes, nose, and ears untouched and order, "Throw her on your shoulder and let's go."

Hojo obeyed and they went through a series of doors and out into another more secluded room. Hojo dropped her onto the bed and stood guarding the door.

Yura left after removing the hair from Kagome, who was now seriously scared. _"What has gotten into Hjo? He's never been like this before."_

**Back with the quarreling men.**

Heiten snarled as he lunged at Bankotsu and they both began trading punches rolling on the floor. The same with Inuyasha and Naraku.

Yura stepped into the room saying, "Well now, what have we here?" as she grinned at the fighting males.

Bankotsu's head snapped up and her glared at her. "Yura, you bitch! Where's Kagome!?" he demanded.

Hetin punched him saying, "You really should get over it." as he stood to his feet. Looking at Yura he asked, "Can I now?" impatience in his voice.

Yura smiled seductively answering, "She's all yours." Hitin grinned and took on a predatory gleam as he moved to the room Kagome had just been moved into.

Yura turned to Bankotsu and hand her hairs held him prisoner while she approached him licking her lips seductively. "Now then," she stood right in front of him. Reaching out she kissed his lips and said, "Hi handsome."

Bankotsu glared at her demanding, "Release me!" glaring at Hiten's retreating back he yelled "Don't you touch her!"

Hetin chuckled walking away. Yura pouted answering, "I finally get you here and that's all you can say?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes not amused with her drama queen personality.

Yura pouted more asking, "Haven't you missed me at least a little?"

Bankotsu clenched his jaw glaring at her trying to break free of her hair.

Yura pouted disappointingly, "You're no fun."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes unimpressed with her antics. "Come off it already, drama queen. Release me, NOW!"

Yura became angered. She growled, "I'm not a drama queen!" eyes flashing red she added, "You should be a little nicer to me, after all your precious girl friend's life is in my hands now."

Bankotsu seethed. Yura smirked correcting herself, "Actually, our hands. Isn't that right?" as she turned to face her partner who steped out of the shadows.

Renkotsu grinned answering, "Job well done...partner."

Bankotsu roared, "WHAT!?"

Yura leaned on Renkotsu adding happily, "That's right Bankotsu, your own brother helped me set this whole little adventure up."

Renkotsu sneered, "You've had you fun Yura, now where's my prize?"

Yura informed him offhandedly, "Hetin's with her."

Renkotsu fumed, "That bastard better not harm her!" as he demanded, "Which room?"

Yura replied, "Second door down the hall."

Bankotsu saw red as he yelled while fighting against the witch's hair, "Stay away from her!"

Bankotsu struggled to get free of her hair. Yura tightened her hold on him and stated, "Ah ah ah, you're not going anywhere."

**With Kagome **

Hojo looked at her assuring, "I will do whatever I can to protect you."

Kagome blinked. _"What is going on here first he's sad, then angry, and now he's being nice?" _she thought confused.

Hetin slammed the door open making both occupants of the room jump. "Ah you're awake. That's good." he said while walking into the room and eying Kagome.

Hojo jumped up saying, "I won't let you touch her!" determination and resolve in his eyes.

Hetin reached out slamming his hand on the fool sending him flying into the wall. "Out of my way you insignificant weakling."

Eying Kagome from head to toe he drawled, "Now then, time for some fun." his crimson eyes glowed sadistically as he slowly advanced on the frightened girl relishing in the waves of fear he could smell rolling off of her.

Kagome screamed as the horrifying male approached her.

**A/N: Okay people there is chapter nineteen. How did I do? To much? Not enough? I would love some feedback! Review please and Thank you! :) Only one more to go! Thank you for your patience! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters and I am NOT making money from this!**

_**Thanks to Schwartz Stein for requesting me to continue this wonderful fic XD **_

**This chapter is dedicated all of my wonderful readers! :)**

**Chapter: twenty Final chapter**

**In the other room**

Everyone's heads snapped to the direction of the scream.

Yura was looking very pleased. Bankotsu's heart lurched in fear. _"That's Kagome's scream."_ he thought struggling desperately to free his self and go to her.

Renkotsu eyes wide began to run towards the room.

Inuyasha and Naraku both stopped as they heard the scream then shoved their claws into each other's stomachs.

Bankotsu filled with rage and fear began to literally rip the hairs binding him as he advanced on Yura. He saw nothing but red now. After snapping his arms free he lunged at her.

Kouga ran in heart pounding yelling, "I'm coming, Kagome!" only to stop in shock, as he saw Bankotsu in a rage, lunging towards the frightened girl who had bound him.

He also saw the wounded Naraku and Inuyasha on the floor both bleeding profusely.

Kouga ran over to Inuyasha ripping off some of his own shirt, pressing it against Inuyasha's wound trying to stem the bleeding. "Hang on yash, We'll get you some help."

Bankotsu furious and adrenaline pounding throughout his body grabbed Yura's neck.

Yura's eyes strayed from her mind, as she looked into the blue gems of who she thought was her lover. What had she done? Had she made a mistake somewhere?"

Bankotsu squeezed tightly, snapping her neck, before tossing her lifeless body to the side like a useless tool he no longer needed, crushing her red comb in his fist with anger, smiling maliciously.

Hearing another scream he quickly ran towards the room where they came from, ready to kill anyone who had dared touch her.

**With Kagome**

Hetin advanced on his prey. She back peddled away from him until her back hit the wall.

He stood in front of her. "Now don't worry, I'll take good care of you." he said reaching down to run his hand along her thigh.

Kagome screamed again, then felt his hand hit her across the face. "Enough of that!" he ordered.

Kagome more scared then than she had ever been in her entire life. All was silent as Hetin approached her.

Renkotsu flew through the door and tackled Hetin snarling, "Don't you touch her! She's mine!"

Kagome looked on stunned at Renkotsu's declaration.

Hetin snarled, "You can have her after I'm done! I did as requested and now I intend to enjoy my prize." throwing the other man off of him

Renkotsu pulled himself to his feet and lunged at Hetin. "You wont touch her!"

Bankotsu ran into the room and threw both men into the wall declaring, "Neither of you will harm what is mine!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of relief as she watched Bankotsu toss the two fighting males into the wall and take a protective stance in font of her.

_"Bankotsu!"_ her mind cried out.

Renkotsu sneered, "You again! Always standing in my way! Well not anymore!"

Bankotsu cracked his knuckles into fists as he challenged, "Come at me then!"

Renkotsu lunged at his brother with hatred in his eyes. Bankotsu went down but quickly rolled so he was on top and started pounding Renkotsu senseless.

"I warned you not to even get near her again, now you pay!" Bankotsu hissed as he began pulverizing Renkotsu.

Hetin smirked. _"I'll just steal her away while those two are occupied with each other."_ he thought smugly.

Renkotsu yelled angrily, "She was always supposed to be mine! Not yours!" as he tried to block his brother's furious punches throwing some of his own.

Bankotsu heaved the weight of his brother over into the wall and jumped to his feet yelling, "She has NEVER been yours!" anger in his eyes he finished coldly, "Now, you will never threaten her again." he finished in a deceptively calm voice as his vice like grip closed on his brother's throat.

Renkotsu's eyes raged with anger an hatred as he stared at his biggest rival.

Bankotsu began to squeeze even tighter and Renkotsu's eyes bulged out as he began gasping for air and clawing desperately at the hand around his throat thrashing trying to kick free.

Bankotsu's eyes turned an erie black as he said, "No one takes what is mine, and lives." as he squeezed the remaining life from his bald brother's body tossing him away like the trash he was.

Bankotsu rounded seeing the other male far to close to his Kagome. Kagome was knocked down against the floor fighting desperately to get free. She whimpered in fear as the other male came down on top of her ripping her blouse.

Bankotsu roared, "Bastard!" as he ran over kicking the offending male in the ribs hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

Kagome tried to sit up and grabbed her knees pulling them to her chest. Bankotsu not taking his eyes off the other male squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, before storming over to the demon and round house kicking him into the wall.

Hetin rubbed his mouth after spiting out blood and glaring at Bankotsu.

Hetin snarled, "You bastard!" as he lunged at the other male who was again standing in the way of what he wanted.

Bankotsu felt Hetin's claws rake his side ripping it open as he moved to dodge the attack.

After yelling out in pain, Bankotsu rushed the other male. _"I have to kill him or he's going to hurt her."_ was Bankotsu's only thought.

Bankotsu determined to defend Kagome at all costs, tackled the other male fists and feet landing where ever they could.

Hetin was shocked at the ferocity of the other males attacks. Hetin snarled thinking,_ "I will NOT be denied, again!"_ as he began fighting back harder.

Kouga ran into the room and straight over to Kagome. Bankotsu having caught Kouga out of the corner of his eye ordered, "Get her out of here!" throwing another punch at Hetin going for kill blows.

Kouga scooped Kagome into his arms and she cried into his chest. He ran out of the room and set her over by Inuyasha.

Kagome sat there crying as her eyes landed on Inuyasha. Inuyasha rasped, "Kagome, Don't cry. It will be okay."

Kagome began crying harder. Kouga ordered, "Stay with her. I'm going to help Bankotsu."

Inuyasha nodded. "Be careful, wolf." he said as his arm went around Kagome trying to reassure her.

Kouga nodded then ran into the other room.

Bankotsu and Hetin were locked in a death grip on each others throats, both refusing to loose.

Bankotsu Bankotsu was on top and used that to his advantage slamming his free arm down to try to loosen the grip on his throat.

Hetin winced but refused to let go. He tried to dig his claws into Bankotsu's neck, which only served to further Bankotsu's determination to kill the demon.

Bankotsu drove him arm down right on Hetin's extended elbow forcing him to release his grip as the elbow snapped in two, causing Hetin to howl in pain and outrage, before Bankotsu's grip tightened enough the rip out the demon's throat.

Tossing the flesh from his hand and spitting in disgust Bankotsu moved to his feet. His eyes locked with Kouga's.

Bankotsu demanded, "Where is she?"

Kouga replied, "She's with Yash, tending his wound."

Bankotsu said, "Good." before he slumped forward unconscious.

Kouga quickly caught the other male before he hit the ground. Gazing over the wounds he assumed the other had lost consciousness from the blood loss.

Gathering the man who held Kagome's heart into his arms, Kouga left the room to return to the others.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. _"Good they're finally coming."_ thought Kouga as he layed the unconscious Bankotsu next to Kagome, who upon seeing the state her love was in, fell on his chest crying histerically.

**One week later**

Everyone met at the hospitol since Bankotsu was finally being released.

Kagome was waiting in the room when Bankotsu stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

_"Thank Kami, he made it."_ she thought greatful that the man she loved would survuive.

Bankotsu looked at her grinning, "Finally, I can get out of this hell of a place!" he exclaimed relieved.

Kagome chuckled. "Come on Ban it can't have been all that bad." as she moved to hug him carefull of his healing side.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder saying, "No, not all bad."

Looking into her eyes he said, "Thank you for keeping me company this last week." before reaching oer to kiss her lips gently.

Kagome kissed im back reminding, "Doc said not to strain yourself, remember."

Bankotsu sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

Kagome pulled back assuring, "Don't you worry Ban, once the doc says it's okay, we will make up for lost time." giving him a saucy little wink.

Bankotsu groaned, "If I live that long."

Kagome laughed. They signed the release papers and went back to the hotel where Ayame had already packed thier belongings and was waiting.

Kagome said, "Hey Bankotsu, before we leave...I want to do one last thing."

Frowning he asked, "What's that, baby?"

Kagome said, "I want to return to the pagodas."

Bankotsu asked concerned, "Are you sure, Kaggy?"

She replied determindly, "I need to do this."

Bankotsu nodded. "Okay." as he led her over to the pagodas she had been held captive in.

**At the Pagodas**

Kagome's breath hitched nervously as she walked inside.

Bankotsu squeezed her hand saying, "We don't have to do this if it makes you nervous."

Kagome replied, "I'm sure." as she squeezed his hand back.

They entered the main room and she gasped, "It's beautiful."

Her eyes dimmed a little as she added sadly, "Just like grandpa said it would be."

Bankotsu hugged her to him saying softly, "I'm sorry about your grandpa, baby." as he kissed away her tears.

Kagome nodded leaning into him.

Bankotsu held her as one hand reached into his pocket. _ "It's now or never,"_ he thought slightly pulling back.

He bent to one knee pulling out the engagement ring he'd intended to give her for thier anniversary.

Holding her hand he looked into her eyes and spoke, "Kagome, I know I haven't always been the best to you. But I promise if you agree to be my wife, I will spend the rest of our lives, being the best damned husband and father I can."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Three years they had lived together. Three years she had been waiting for this moment.

Bankotsu searched her eyes for any signs of an answer. Kagome grinned, "It's about damn time! Yes you Bankotsu, of course I'll marry you!"

She threw herself into his arms after he grinned placing the ring on her finger.

They stood there kissing and embracing each other, ready for whatever thier futures would bring.

**_A/N: Okay people there is chapter twenty. The FINAL chapter. Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me through the long waits. I hope you feel it was worth it, as much as I do._**

**_One last time, Review please and Thank you for your patience! :)_**


End file.
